Mudanças na Vida
by Arine-san
Summary: Inuyasha é muito sozinho, rejeitado por todos até pelos pais, ele quer mudar e pra isso pretende arranjar amigos... e um bichinho de estimação? Será que ele consegue? Capítulo 14 on!
1. Chapter 1

**Mudanças na Vida**

**Capítulo 1 – Sozinho**

Inuyasha com seus 18 anos era um jovem grunge rejeitado pela sociedade e pelas pessoas de sua faculdade, mas ele não se importava, na verdade fingia não se importar, não podia demonstrar fraqueza na frente dessas pessoas. Até seus pais o rejeitavam. Seu pai após divorciar-se de sua mãe mudara de país e formara uma nova família. Sua mãe o tratava como um nada, culpava-o pelo divórcio e sempre o chamava de retardado por não se envolver com as outras pessoas. O único que lhe dava alguma atenção era seu meio irmão, filho do primeiro casamento de seu pai e que tomava conta dos negócios na cidade. Como morava perto ele sempre lhe chamava para festas e comemorações da empresa de computadores do pai deles, mas Inuyasha nunca aceitava, não queria ter mais um lugar para ser ofendido. Seu irmão era um youkai completo.

Ele sabia que não poderia ser feliz naquela casa, daquele jeito, ele queria poder dizer que amava sua mãe e seu pai, mas não podia, nem mesmo ironicamente. Inuyasha está no terceiro período da faculdade de música e não tinha emprego. Somente dali a três anos se formaria e procuraria um emprego no ramo para se mudar e nunca mais voltar. Poderia pedir a seu irmão para arrumar um lugar pra ele morar, mas não queria envolvê-lo nessa situação, mas não sabia se agüentaria por muito mais tempo. Até conseguir sair dali se contentaria com a Internet, seus mangas, dvd's, cd's, seu violão e, é claro, sua moto.

Inuyasha se preparava pra sair de casa, ele trajava uma camisa preta do Nirvana, uma calça jeans cheia de bolsos com uma corrente pendurada na mesma, um casaco de capuz preto e pra completar um All Star preto de cano longo todo rasgado e rabiscado.

Esqueci de dizer que Inuyasha também é discriminado por ser um meio-youkai, com cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e duas belas orelhinhas na cabeça, o que não era 'bem visto' para algumas pessoas, ignorantes pra ser mais exata.

Neste dia Inuyasha resolvera ir para a faculdade a pé. Nevava e ele adorava a neve, pois ela lembrava o vazio, que era exatamente como ele se sentia todos os dias. Ele pôs o fone do MP3 no ouvido como sempre fazia ao sentir-se só, já deu pra perceber que ele vivia com o fone no ouvido...

**Load up ong uns, bring your friends**

**(Carregue as armas, traga seus amigos)**

**It's fun to lose and to pretend**

**(É divertido perder e fazer de conta)**

**She's over bored, self assure**

**(Ela achava tudo um tédio e é segura de si)**

**Oh no, i know a dirty word**

**(Oh não, eu sei, um palavrão)**

Inuyasha se identificava nas músicas dessa banda, mesmo que as letras fossem confusas e sem sentido para as outras pessoas. Para ele Kurt Cobain era um poeta.

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

**(Olá, olá, olá, quão baixo se pode chegar?)**

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

**(Olá, olá, olá, quão baixo se pode chegar?)**

**Hello, hello, hello, how low**

**(Olá, olá, olá, quão baixo se pode chegar?)**

**Hello, hello, hello...**

**(Olá, olá, olá...)**

Além de poeta um ótimo guitarrista e cantor, não sabia o porque de gostar desse cara, mas apesar dele ter se matado Inuyasha o entendia ou pelo menos achava que sim.

**With the lights out, it's less dangerous**

**(Com as luzes apagadas, é menos perigoso)**

**Here we are now, entertain us**

**(Aqui estamos, dê-nos entretenimento)**

**I feel stupid and contagious**

**(Sinto-me estúpido e contagioso)**

**Here we are now, entertain us**

**(Aqui estamos, dê-nos entretenimento)**

**A mulato**

**(Um mulato)**

**An albino**

**(Um albino)**

**A mosquito**

**(Um mosquito)**

**My libido**

**(Minha libido)**

O sonho de Inuyasha era ter uma guitarra, mas não podia ter uma enquanto morasse com sua mãe, isso seria mais um motivo de insultos contra ele.

**I'm worse at what i do best**

**(Sou pior no que faço de melhor)**

**And for this gift i feel bleesed**

**(E por esse dom, eu me sinto abençoado)**

**Our little group has always been**

**(Nosso grupinho sempre existiu)**

**And always will until the end**

**(E sempre existirá até o fim)**

**With the lights out, it's less dangerous**

**(Com as luzes apagadas, é menos perigoso)**

**Here we are now, entertain us**

**(Aqui estamos, dê-nos entretenimento)**

**I feel stupid and contagious**

**(Sinto-me estúpido e contagioso)**

**Here we are now, entertain us**

**(Aqui estamos, dê-nos entretenimento)**

**A mulato**

**(Um mulato)**

**An albino**

**(Um albino)**

**A mosquito**

**(Um mosquito)**

**My libido**

**(Minha libido)**

Ele queria amigos e não tinha nada, nem um animal de estimação... Por que não? Ele nunca se perguntara a respeito disso. Tinha direitos e ia exercê-los, teria um bichinho de estimação logo logo, primeiro teria que arranjar amigos...

**And i forget just why i taste**

**(E eu me esqueço porque ainda sinto gosto disso)**

**Oh yeah, i guess it makes me smile**

**(Ah, sim, acho que é porque me faz sorrir)**

**I foun it hard, it was hard to find**

**(Descobri que é difícil e foi difícil descobrir)**

**Oh well, whatever, nevermind**

**(Oh, bem, deixa pra lá)**

**With the lights out, it's less dangerous**

**(Com as luzes apagadas, é menos perigoso)**

**Here we are now, entertain us**

**(Aqui estamos, dê-nos entretenimento)**

**I feel stupid and contagious**

**(Sinto-me estúpido e contagioso)**

**Here we are now, entertain us**

**(Aqui estamos, dê-nos entretenimento)**

**A mulato**

**(Um mulato)**

**An albino**

**(Um albino)**

**A mosquito**

**(Um mosquito)**

**My libido**

**(Minha libido)**

**A denial**

**(Uma rejeição)**

Ops... Ele chegou à faculdade, teria que desligar o Mp3 e que Kami o ajudasse a aturar mais um dia de tortura naquele lugar...

Grunge: Estilo de rock como Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Silverchair, etc...

Kurt Cobain: Vocalista da banda Nirvana que se matou em 1994 aos 27 anos com um tiro na cabeça (meu ídolo).

E aí? O que acharam do primeiro capítulo da minha nova história?

Comentem please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Alunos Novos**

Inuyasha respirou fundo e começou a entrar na faculdade. Ao passar pela entrada e pelos corredores ouviu alguns alunos comentarem "Chegou a aberração". Isso já era rotina. Como ainda estava um pouco cedo Inuyasha foi para o pátio e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore isolada, lembrou-se que depois teria que passar no seu armário para pegar a mochila. A deixara lá no dia anterior, pois precisava passar em alguns lugares e não queria estar carregando nada.

Ali sentado sozinho Inuyasha observava a movimentação, de repente ele a viu. Uma garota muito bonita que tinha belos olhos azuis e cabelos pretos que batiam no meio das costas. Ela vestia uma calça jeans um pouco larga, uma blusa justinha rosa, um All Star também rosa e uma jaqueta jeans, sua mochila por acaso também era rosa.

Inuyasha ficou fitando-a por um longo tempo e quando ele menos esperava a garota também olhou para ele. Desconcertado porque a garota o olhou Inuyasha corou e a garota sorriu para ele. Sem saber o que fazer ele lhe correspondeu apenas com o olhar, mas o sinal tocou então Inuyasha e a garota tiveram que ir para suas salas.

Ele entrou em sua sala e sentou na última carteira perto da janela, os três lugares ao seu redor, a carteira a seu lado e as duas a sua frente, sempre ficavam vazias. Todos o ignoravam. O professor entrou na sala e logo começou a transmitir alguns recados.

Hoje três alunos forma transferidos para essa faculdade. – O professor olhou para a porta e pediu para que eles entrassem. Inuyasha levou um susto, pois um dos alunos era a garota que sorrira para ele.

Oi. – Disse a garota. – Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome, eu tenho 17 anos e espero me dar bem com todos vocês. – Ao dizer essa frase ela olhou para Inuyasha que corou.

Bom dia. – Falou a outra garota, também bonita, mas não tanto quanto a outra. Tinha cabelos castanhos que passavam da cintura e olhos da mesma cor. Usava uma calça preta, All Star azul claro, uma blusa branca e um casaco azul claro pra combinar com o All Star. Tinha uma mochila jeans. – Meu nome é Nagashi Sango, tenho 18 anos e acho que todos seremos bons amigos.

Inuyasha reparou que o garoto que ia se apresentar também usava All Star. Definitivamente eles não eram daquela cidade.

Meu nome é Mirok. Tenho 20 anos e tenho certeza que todas as garotas vão gostar de mim. – A garota chamada Sango lhe deu um tapa na cara. O garoto sorriu. – Esqueci de dizer que a Sango é minha namorada. – Todos na sala ficaram com uma cara de 'Esse cara é maluco?'. Mirok usava uma calça jeans, uma camisa verde, um casaco preto e um All Star verde. Sua mochila era preta.

Só agora Inuyasha percebera que havia esquecido de pegar sua mochila.

Podem sentar aonde quiserem. – Disse o professor aos novos alunos. Eles se dirigiram para os três lugares perto de Inuyasha. Kagome sentou-se a seu lado e Sango e Mirok na frente dos dois. Seria um longo dia.

* * *

OIEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Desculpem a demora, mas estive um pouco ocupada.

Espero que todos gostem desse novo e pequeno capítulo, vou tentar fazer o próximo um pouco maior...

AGRADECIMENTOS:

Sacerdotisa Higurashi: Oi, ainda bem que está gostado, espero que continue gostando dos próximos episódios, bjaoo...

MariInha: Oi, que bom que gostou, espero não ter demorado muito, e q o capítulo esteja nas expectativas. O bichinho de estimação vai demorar um pouco pra aparecer, rsrsrsrs... bjaoo...

OBS: A música do outro capítulo é Smells Like Teen Spirit do Nirvana, eu esqueci de mencionar. ¬¬'


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Coisas Estranha**

A garota que estava sentada ao seu lado, Kagome, o fitava como se esperasse alguma reação dele e percebendo que ele não faria nada sorriu e tomou a iniciativa.

Oi. – Disse Kagome para ele.

O-o-oi. – Respondeu Inuyasha receoso e totalmente vermelho.

Tudo bem? – Perguntou a garota ao perceber o estado dele (vermelho).

Tudo. – Respondeu Inuyasha tentando se controlar, mas de repente alguém interferiu a conversa.

Olá senhorita Kagome. – Apresentou-se um rapaz. – Meu nome é Ookami Kouga. – Ele era um youkai lobo. – Vim convidar a senhorita e seus amigos para sentarem comigo e meu grupo, longe dessa escória. – Kagome irritou-se nesse momento.

Eu escolhi me sentar aqui, não pretendo mudar. – Sango e Mirok percebendo a confusão se voltaram pra trás.

Mas ele é um meio-youkai. – Respondeu Kouga e logo Sango e Mirok entenderam a divergência.

E daí? – Perguntou Kagome.

É. E daí? – Insistiu Sango. – Por que isso seria um problema?

Só o fato de saberem que ele é um hanyou e continuarem perto dele já é um problema. – Respondeu Kouga.

Inuyasha estava calado, sem reação, sem entender porquê aqueles estranhos o defendiam. Isso nunca aconteceu antes, nem mesmo com pessoas que ele conhecia. Por que aquelas pessoas que ele nunca vira antes o defendiam?

Eu acho que você deveria calar a boca e sair daqui. – Disse Mirok para Kouga.

E por que eu sairia? – Kouga o desafiava.

Você vai sair se for esperto. – Respondeu Mirok. – Eu não gosto de brigas, minha religião não permite, mas não que dizer que eu não saiba lutar. – Kouga os observava chocado.

Vocês são loucos. – Disse ele se afastando para contar aos amigos a respeito dos defensores do meio-youkai.

Que sujeito mais inconveniente. – Disse Mirok. – Como você agüenta ele? – Perguntou para Inuyasha, qua ainda estava confuso por estarem falando com ele.

Sempre foi assim. – Inuyasha respondeu quase involuntariamente. – Afinal eu sou um hanyou. – Disse voltando ao normal e se calando. Mirok e Sango não sabiam o que dizer.

Eu não vejo qual é o problema disso. – Disse Kagome e Inuyasha a fitou incrédulo.

Você é doida? – Perguntou um pouco agressivo. – Se continuar falando comigo vai ser uma excluída como eu.

E de que adianta andar com essas pessoas que só vivem julgando os outros e são um bando de hipócritas. Só andam em grupos por busca de mais poder. – Respondeu Kagome.

Você que sabe. – Respondeu Inuyasha. – Depois não reclame.

Não vou reclamar. – Disse ela olhando-o compreensiva.

Nem eu. – Falou Sango sorrindo.

E eu. – Completou Mirok também sorrindo.

Inuyasha não acreditava no que ouvia, não estava acostumado a esse tratamento, mas estava se sentindo melhor.

A matéria de hoje... – O professor começou a dar aula e eles tiveram que prestar atenção. Mas a vida de Inuyasha ia mudar mais ainda, principalmente na hora do intervalo.

* * *

AGRADECIMENTOS:

**MariInha: **Ainda não foi dessa vez que o bichinho de estimação apareceu, rsrsrsrsrsrs... Ele soh deve aparecer na metade da fic... Desculpa a demora pra postar, bjaoo...

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: **Infelizmente não deu pra postar um capítulo grande, pois tenho muitos trabalhos pra entregar na faculdade, mas vou tentar nos próximos, se não conseguir, pelo menos nas férias vai aumentar, bjaoo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Se Conhecendo**

Todos prestavam atenção na aula depois da discussão. Inuyasha não tinha onde copiar a matéria, pois sua mochila ficara com tudo no seu armário. Kagome percebera que ele estava sem caderno.

Você quer uma folha e uma caneta pra copiar a matéria? – Perguntou Kagome sorrindo.

É... Tá bom. – Respondeu Inuyasha envergonhado. Ela lhe entregou uma folha rosa e uma caneta verde. Inuyasha riu. – Só tem dessa cor? – Kagome riu também.

Infelizmente sim. – Respondeu Kagome ainda rindo.

Tudo bem então. – E assim eles ficaram quietos até a hora do intervalo.

Kagome, eu e Mirok vamos à secretária resolver alguns assuntos. – Disse Sango. – Você vem com a gente? – Ela perguntou.

Não. – Respondeu Kagome. – Vou deixar vocês a sós. – Mirok deu um sorriso malicioso.

Pode parar Mirok. – Falou Sango começando a sair da sala. Kagome e Inuyasha só puderam ouvir um tapa do lado de fora da sala. Inuyasha não entendeu porquê e Kagome somente riu.

O Mirok não muda. – Disse Kagome.

Como assim? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Bem... Ele não entende que deve manter as mãos longe de certas partes do corpo de uma garota. – Respondeu Kagome corada.

Ah, tá. – Inuyasha também corou.

E aí? – Perguntou Kagome. – O que você gosta de fazer?

Gosto de ouvir música, tocar violão... Essas coisas e você?

Também gosto de ouvir música. – Ela disse. – Não toco violão... Gosto de ler e escrever. – Kagome estava feliz por Inuyasha estar mais solto. – Que tipo de música você ouve?

Com certeza o tipo de música que você não gosta. – Respondeu Inuyasha rindo. Kagome deu um tapinha no braço dele.

Seu bobo. – Falou Kagome. – Qual banda?

Nirvana... Pearl Jam... Silverchair... Ac/Dc... – Kagome o olhava confusa.

O que? – Perguntou ela sorrindo.

Eu disse que você não gostava. – Inuyasha disse.

Não é que eu não goste. – Respondeu Kagome. – Eu não conheço.

Você não conhece Nirvana? – Perguntou Inuyasha incrédulo.

Não. – Disse Kagome corando, pois Inuyasha se aproximara dela para poder tirar o MP3 do bolso. – O que vai fazer?

Vou te mostrar o que é Nirvana. – Respondeu ele colocando um lado do fone no ouvido dela e mantendo o outro no seu ouvido.

**I'm so happy cause today**

**(Estou tão feliz porque hoje)**

**I found my friends**

**(Encontrei meus amigos)**

**They're in my head**

**(Eles estão na minha cabeça)**

**I'm so ugly, but that's okay,**

**(Sou tão feio, mas tudo bem,)**

**Cause so are you**

**(Porque você também não é)**

**We're broken our mirrors**

**(Nós quebramos nossos espelhos)**

**Sunday morning is everyday for all I care**

**(A manhã de Domingo é como qualquer outro dia pra mim)**

**And I'm not sacared**

**(E eu estou tão assustado)**

**Light my candles in a day**

**(Acendo minhas velas no meio da confusão)**

**Cause I've found God**

**(Porque eu encontrei Deus)**

"Kagome sorria para Inuyasha constrangida, porque seus rostos estavam próximos, já que o fio do fone não era muito longo."

**I'm so lonely, but that's okay **

**(Estou tão sozinho, mas tudo bem)**

**I shared my head**

**(Porque rapei careca)**

**And I'm not sad**

**(E eu não estou triste)**

**And just maybe I'm to blame**

**(E vai ver foi minha culpa)**

**For all I've heard**

**(Ouvir o que eu ouvi)**

**But I'm mot sure**

**(Mas não estou bem certo)**

**I'm so excited,**

**(Estou tão excitado,)**

**I can't wait to meet you there**

**(Mal posso esperar para encontrar você lá)**

**But I don't care**

**(Mas eu não ligo)**

**I'm so horny but that's okay**

**(Estou com tesão, mas tudo bem)**

**My will is good**

**(Meu desejo é do bem)**

"Inuyasha olhava fixamente os olhos de Kagome como se fosse beijá-la e Kagome baixou a cabeça muito envergonhada."

**I like it**

**(Eu gosto disso)**

**I'm Not gonna crack**

**(Eu não vou pirar)**

**I miss you**

**(Eu sinto sua falta)**

**I'm Not gonna crack**

**(Eu não vou pirar)**

**I love you**

**(Eu amo você)**

**I'm Not gonna crack**

**(Eu não vou pirar)**

**I kill you**

**(Eu te matei)**

**I'm Not gonna crack**

**(Eu não vou pirar)**

**[Lithium – Nirvana**

Inuyasha se aproximou mais dela, e ela fechou os olhos esperando um beijo. Foram interrompidos por Narak, um delinqüente, da mesma sala que eles, que odiava Inuyasha. Ele estava acompanhado por sua namorada Kikyou.

Cuidado Inuyasha. – Disse Narak sarcástico. – Talvez ela só queira brincar com você como Kikyou. – Então ele saiu com sua namorada. A música acabou, Inuyasha desligou seu Mp3, se afastou de Kagome e ficou calado. Kagome não entendeu essa reação.

Inuyasha. – Chamou Kagome – Quem é Kikyou? – Inuyasha permaneceu calado. – Tudo bem se não quiser responder. – Ele olhou para ela.

Kikyou era aquela garota que estava com Narak. – Respondeu Inuyasha sério. – Ela foi minha namorada há um ano atrás... Eu pensei que ela gostasse de mim, mas ela só estava querendo brincar comigo e usar meu dinheiro. Agora está com Narak. – Kagome entendeu e colocou uma mão sobre o braço direito dele.

Eu entendo. – Ela disse. – E ele está insinuando que eu vou fazer isso também. – Ela continuou. – Olha... Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa.

Eu sei. – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo. – Pelo que estou conhecendo de você... Eu sei... – Ela corou. – Mas vamos falar de coisas alegres... – Ele falou. – O que você achou da música? – Ele perguntou e Kagome sorriu também.

Eu adore. – E assim eles ficaram conversando durante o resto do intervalo.

* * *

Sango e Mirok ficaram andando pelo colégio.

Sango. – Chamou Mirok. – Você não disse que ia na secretária? – Sango riu.

Eu menti. – Disse ela e ele logo a abraçou por trás de uma forma atrevida. – Não pense em besteira Mirok... Eu só queria deixar Kagome e Inuyasha a sós um pouco.

Por que? – Perguntou Mirok sem entender.

Você não percebeu como Kagome olhou pra ele? E eu acho que ele também gosta dela. – Respondeu Sango sorrindo.

Quer dizer que você só queria deixá-los a sós? – Mirok se fez de triste. – Pensei que quisesse ficar comigo.

Ah! Isso Também. – Sango disse e Mirok a beijou docemente. – Acho bom você se comportar, hein?

Eu sempre me comporto. – Respondeu Mirok sorrindo maliciosamente.

Até parece. – Disse Sango o puxando pela mão para voltarem pra sala de aula, pois o sinal tocara.

* * *

Agradecimentos:

Eire: Espero que goste da continuação, bjaoo...

MariInha: Esse capítulo está maior, q bom q está gostando, bjaoo...

Lunoca: Eu sei como as pessoas podem ser quando são preconceituosas. Eu tenho o estilo grunge e as pessoas na rua gem um pouco estranho por causa disso. Legal alguém se identificar com a fic, espero q continue gostando...bjaoo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Cinema**

Sango e Mirok voltaram à sala e encontraram Kagome e Inuyasha conversando animadamente.

Oi. – Disse Kagome vendo os dois. – Conseguiu resolver o que foi fazer na secretaria?

Consegui sim. – Respondeu Sango sentando-se no seu lugar e Mirok sorriu sentando-se também.

Ali no corredor, nós resolvemos ir ao cinema. – Falou Mirok. – Vocês querem vir com a gente? – Kagome sorriu também.

É claro que eu vou. – Kagome respondeu imediatamente, quase pulando de alegria.

E você Inuyasha? – Perguntou Mirok. – Inuyasha ficara quieto até esse momento.

Eu não sei. – Disse ele um pouco sem jeito.

Vamos, Inuyasha. – Pediu Kagome segurando o braço dele. – Por favor. – Inuyasha mesmo sem saber o porquê, não pôde resistir ao olhar de Kagome.

Tudo bem. – Respondeu Inuyasha corando. – Eu vou.

É isso aí cara. – Disse Mirok dando um tapinha no ombro de Inuyasha. – Vamos nos encontrar em frente ao cinema às três da tarde.

Certo. – Concordou Inuyasha dando um meio sorriso, pois finalmente não estava isolado num canto estava com um grupo... De amigos? Nesse momento o professor voltara para a sala e eles prestaram atenção à aula.

* * *

Finalmente a aula terminara e todos começaram a sair da sala. Kagome, Sango e Mirok iam em direção à saída e Inuyasha ia para o lado oposto.

Vamos Inuyasha. – Chamou Kagome acenando para ele.

Podem ir. – Disse Inuyasha. – Tenho que pegar minha mochila.

Eu vou com você. – Respondeu Kagome sorrindo. – Tchau Mirok. Tchau Sango.

Tchau. – Responderam os dois juntos. Kagome correu até Inuyasha e agarrou o braço dele, andando abraçada ao mesmo.

Vamos lá? – Perguntou Kagome empolgada.

Por que não foi com eles? – Indagou Inuyasha curioso e corado por ela estar abraçada a ele.

Porque quero acompanhar você. – Respondeu Kagome naturalmente. – assim você não se sente só. – Kagome sorriu novamente e Inuyasha ficou confuso.

Mas o que isso tem de mau? – Ele perguntou e ela apertou mais o braço dele.

Ora... – Ela falou. – Você não está mais sozinho. – Ele sorriu levemente e continuou andando com ela a seu lado.

Eles foram até o armário e conversaram um pouco. O engraçado era que na companhia de Kagome, Inuyasha não prestava atenção aos comentários maldosos dos outros alunos. Com Kagome ele tinha outras coisas para prestar atenção. Logo em seguida saíram do colégio.

Eu te acompanho até a sua casa. – Disse Inuyasha. Kagome parecia não querer soltar o braço dele.

Não vai atrapalhar? – Ela perguntou receosa.

É claro que não. – Respondeu Inuyasha com sua mochila nas costas.

Tudo bem então. – Eles foram andando até a casa dela, que não era longe. – É aqui. – Ela falou diante de um templo.

Você mora num templo? – Perguntou Inuyasha sem acreditar.

Moro. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Quer almoçar aqui? – Ela indagou ansiosa, sem soltar o braço dele.

Não posso. – Ele respondeu rapidamente e percebeu que isso a havia magoado um pouco, mas o que podia fazer? Não estava acostumado com isso. – Você sabe, né? – Ele tentou remediar a situação. – Tenho que tomar um banho para irmos ao shopping. – Ela pareceu mais alegre e sorriu.

Eu entendo. – Ela disse e já ia subir as escadas do templo quando ele a chamou.

Quer que eu venha te buscar? – Ele perguntou contrariando todos os seus impulsos. Sabia que não devia se aproximar tanto, mas algo o empurrava na direção dela.

O que? – Ela se voltou para ele sorrindo.

Quer que eu te pegue para irmos ao shopping juntos? – Ela não disse nada e ele continuou. – Eu venho de moto e te pego. – Ela o fitava sorrindo. – Kagome?

É claro que sim. – Ela respondeu feliz. – Te espero às três. – Ela já ia subir de novo, quando se lembrou de algo e deu um beijo no rosto dele. – Obrigada por me trazer em casa. – Em seguida ela subiu correndo. Inuyasha ficou com uma cara de bobo olhando para o templo e depois de alguns segundos seguiu todo feliz para casa.

Sua mãe estava, provavelmente, fazendo compras com o dinheiro da pensão de seu pai. Ela sempre lhe dava uns 2.000 ienes da pensão de 10.000 de seu pai e gastava a maior parte do resto em roupas e jóias.

Inuyasha pediu comida num restaurante japonês almoçou e foi se arrumar. Tomou um banho, escovou os dentes e foi escolher sua roupa. Vestiu uma calça preta, camisa branca, um casaco de flanela quadriculada por cima e colocou seu clássico All Star. Deixou a camisa de flanela aberta. Em seguida se dirigiu a moto e foi pra casa de Kagome. Chegando lá tocou a campainha, que foi atendida por um garotinho.

Oi. – Disse ao menino.

Oi. – O menino respondeu, estranhando as roupas de Inuyasha.

A Kagome está aí? – Perguntou Inuyasha constrangido. O garoto o segurou pela mão e o guiou até a sala, sentando-o no sofá.

Espera só um pouquinho moço cachorro. – Disse o menino e Inuyasha apenas ficou ali enquanto o garoto subia as escadas rapidamente. – Mana! O moço cachorro veio te buscar! – Inuyasha não estava acreditando: "Moço cachorro"?

Já vou Souta! – Respondeu Kagome gritando. – Pede pra ele esperar só um pouquinho. – O menino voltou.

Ela pediu pra esperar. – Ele disse a Inuyasha. – Mas você sabe como são as mulheres. – Inuyasha teve que se segurar para não rir. Como um pirralho de mais ou menos dez anos entenderia as mulheres? – Você quer jogar videogame comigo enquanto espera?

Quero. – Respondeu Inuyasha surpreso pelo menino o tratar tão bem. – Qual é o jogo?

Silent Hill. – Disse Souta.

Adoro esse jogo. – Respondeu Inuyasha sentando-se ao lado do garoto e começando a jogar.

* * *

Uns 15 minutos depois Kagome desceu as escadas. Ela vestia uma blusa lilás, um tênis branco e uma jaqueta jeans. Inuyasha quase deixou o controle do videogame cair. Ela estava linda. Inuyasha estava de boca aberta.

Você está... – Inuyasha tentava falar alguma coisa. Ele já estava de pé na frente dela. – Está... Linda. – Kagome sorriu.

Obrigada. – Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo. – Vamos? – Perguntou Kagome envergonhada se dirigindo à porta.

Vamos. – Respondeu Inuyasha seguindo Kagome até a porta. – Tchau Souta. – Eles saíram e foram em direção a moto de Inuyasha. Souta suspirou.

Não sei qual a graça que ele vê na Kagome? – Souta indagou sozinho e continuou a jogar.

Sua moto é linda. – Disse Kagome admirando a moto.

Valeu. – Respondeu Inuyasha. – Demorou muito tempo pra ela ficar assim. – Ele explicou. – Eu comprei de segunda mão e fui trocando as peças aos poucos.

Entendi. – Respondeu Kagome sorrindo.

Hã!? Você sabe colocar o capacete? – Perguntou Inuyasha segurando o mesmo.

Na verdade não. – Disse Kagome. – Mas é só você me explicar.

Tudo bem. – Ele falou e se aproximou dela. – Eu coloco em você. – Ele colocou o capacete sobre os cabelos dele e fechou-o embaixo do queixo, aproveitando o momento para tocar o rosto dela. – Agora você está pronta. – Ela sorriu e esperou ele subir na moto para subir atrás. Ela mesmo envergonhada, envolveu a cintura dele com seus braços.

Podemos ir Inuyasha. – Disse Kagome sorrindo.

Se segure. – Pediu Inuyasha ligando a moto e logo em seguida partindo. Logo eles estavam no shopping, onde Sango e mIrok já os esperavam.

Vocês demoraram. – Disse Mirok. – Já está quase na hora do filme.

E qual é o filme? – Perguntou Kagome.

Resident Evil 3. – Respondeu Sango empolgada. – Vocês não têm idéia de quanto tempo eu tô esperando pra ver esse filme.

Eu também. – Respondeu Inuyasha com os olhos brilhando e Kagome sorriu, pois finalmente ele estava demonstrando alguma animação por algo além de Nirvana.

Então vamos comprar logo os ingressos. – Disse Kagome segurando a mão de Inuyasha e puxando-o.

Eles compraram as entradas, as pipocas e foram para a sala onde passaria o filme. Inuyasha sentou ao lado de Kagome e Mirok e Sango sentaram-se um pouco à frente porque queriam ficar juntos e não queriam atrapalhar Inuyasha e Kagome.

O filme começou e logo Kagome agarrou o braço de Inuyasha, que corou instantaneamente.

O que foi Kagome? – Perguntou Inuyasha sem graça.

Eu tô com medo. – Respondeu Kagome.

Mas o filme nem começou. – Disse Inuyasha rindo dela.

Mas eu sou uma medrosa. – Ela riu também. Tem problema eu segurar o seu braço? – Inuyasha corou novamente, pois seus rostos estavam muito próximos.

Não. – Ele respondeu se voltando para frente. – Não tem problema não. – Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e ficaram assim durante o filme todo. Depois do filme eles se encontraram lá fora com sango e Mirok.

O filme é muito bom. – Disse Kagome animada e Inuyasha riu.

Mas você nem viu o filme direito. – Falou Inuyasha ainda rindo. – Você estava cheia de medo.

Mesmo assim o filme é bom. – Todos riram dela.

Bom... – Disse Mirok. – Acho que já tá na hora de a gente ir embora. Afinal amanhã tem aula.

Tem razão. – Respondeu Sango. – Ainda tem o trabalho que a professora vai passar amanhã.

É. – Kagome concordou. – Então vamos nessa pessoal. – Ela falou. Mirok e Sango se despediram deles.

Ué? Você vai sozinha? – Perguntou Inuyasha, que estava ao lado dela emburrado, acenando para os outros. Ela sorriu para ele.

Não. – Ela respondeu. – Eu vou com você.

Pensei que tivesse esquecido que veio comigo. – Ele estava mais tranqüilo. Kagome riu e foi andando com ele até o estacionamento do shopping. Lá eles encontraram um grupo de garotos conversando.

Olha lá o hanyou. – Disse um deles.

O que aquela garota tá fazendo com ele? – Perguntou outro.

Vai ver que ele é rico. – Respondeu um terceiro garoto. Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha estava ficando sério de novo.

Não ligue para eles Inuyasha. – Kagome falou para ele. – Vamos embora. – Eles subiram na moto e Inuyasha a guiou para a saída.

* * *

Sango e Mirok foram para o carro do mesmo, que estava estacionado fora do shopping.

Você viu? – Perguntou Sango sentando-se ao lado dele. A Kagome está louquinha por ele e ele está um pouco mais solto, graças a ela.

Eu reparei. – Disse Mirok ligando o carro. – Acho que logo logo eles vão estar juntos.

Tomara. – Respondeu Sango suspirando. – Aí finalmente a Kagome vai superar o Houjo. Afinal uma traição não é fácil de esquecer.

Tem razão. – Mirok finalizou saindo com o carro.

* * *

Inuyasha chegou com Kagome na casa dela, deviam ser umas seis e meia da tarde.

Está entregue. – Ele disse sem sair da moto. Ela desceu.

Inuyasha... – Ela chamou baixinho. – Não liga pro que aqueles moleques disseram, tá? – Ele estava com a cabeça abaixada e tinha tirado o capacete. – Você sabe que nada daquilo é verdade.

Está tudo bem kagome. – Ele respondeu encarando-a. – Eu já estou acostumado.

Mas você vai desacostumar. – Ela falou séria e ele sorriu.

Tudo bem. – Ele disse simplesmente. – Então a gente se vê na faculdade amanhã.

É. – Ela respondeu sorrindo também. – Até amanhã. – Ela ia lhe dar um beijo no rosto, mas ele moveu a cabeça e ela acabou beijando o canto da boca dele. Os dois coraram. – Tchau. – Ela rapidamente se despediu e subiu as escadas. Ele seguiu para sua casa.

Quando chegou em casa Inuyasha foi direto para seu quarto, pois estava tendo uma idéia para uma música. Inuyasha também era compositor e desde que viu Kagome estava com a idéia dessa música na cabeça. Kagome estava em seu quarto, deitada, ouvindo uma música e pensando nele.

**I'll be your dream, i'll be your wish, i'll be your fantasy.**

**(Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, sua fantasia.)  
****I'll be your hope, i'll be your love, be everything that you need.**

**(Serei sua esperança, o seu amor, serei tudo o que você precisa.)  
I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do...**

**(Te amarei com toda a força do meu ser verdadeiramente, loucamente e intensamente...)  
I will be strong i will be faithful 'cos i'm counting on a new beginning.**

**(Serei forte, serei fiel. Pois estou contando com um novo começo.)  
A reason for living. a deeper meaning. yeah...**

**(Uma razão para viver. Um sentido mais profundo. Sim...)**

"Será que o Inuyasha é o cara certo? Eu sei que ele também já foi magoado, mas... Será?"

**I want to stand with you on a mountain.**

**(Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha.)  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.**

**(Quero me banhar no mar com você.)  
I want to lay like this forever.**

**(Quero deitar junto assim para sempre.)  
Until the sky falls down over me...**

**(Até o céu cair sobre mim...)**

"Eu só o conheço há apenas um dia e já estou desse jeito. Não sei se vai pra agüentar isso por mais tempo."

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,**

**(E quando as estrelas estiverem brilhando no céu aveludado,)  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..**

**(Farei um pedido, aos céus e farei que lágrimas caiam do seu rosto...)  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.**

**(Lágrimas de alegria por todo o prazer e certeza.)  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of...**

**(De que somos rodeados pelo conforto e proteção...)  
The highest powers... in lonely hours... the tears devour you...**

**(Da forças maiores... nos momentos solitários... quando as lágrimas te consomem...)**

"Eu tenho que tentar lutar contra isso, mas tudo dentro de mim diz que eu devo seguir adiante."

**  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.**

**(Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha.)  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.**

**(Quero me banhar no mar com você.)  
I want to lay like this forever.**

**(Quero deitar junto assim para sempre.)  
Until the sky falls down over me...**

**(Até o céu cair sobre mim...)**

**Oh can't you see it baby?**

**(Oh, será que você não consegue enxergar, amor?)  
You don't have to close your eyes 'cos it's standing right before you.**

**(Não precisa fechar os olhos, porque está bem diante de você.)  
All that you need will surely come...**

**(Tudo o que você deseja vai se concretizar...)**

"Eu não sei o que faria se fosse enganada novamente. Isso é muito difícil. Será que você também se sente assim?"

**I'll be your dream, i'll be your wish, i'll be your fantasy.**

**(Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, sua fantasia.)  
****I'll be your hope, i'll be your love, be everything that you need.**

**(Serei sua esperança, o seu amor, serei tudo o que você precisa.)  
****I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do...**

**(Te amarei com toda a força do meu ser verdadeiramente, loucamente e intensamente...)  
**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain.**

**(Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha.)  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.**

**(Quero me banhar no mar com você.)  
I want to lay like this forever.**

**(Quero deitar junto assim para sempre.)  
Until the sky falls down over me...**

**(Até o céu cair sobre mim...)**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain.**

**(Quero ficar com você no alto de uma montanha.)  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.**

**(Quero me banhar no mar com você.)  
I want to lay like this forever.**

**(Quero deitar junto assim para sempre.)  
Until the sky falls down over me...**

**(Até o céu cair sobre mim...)**

**[Truly, Madly, Deeply – Savage Garden**

"Eu vou arriscar Inuyasha. Acho que você vale a pena". E pensando nisso Kagome adormeceu.

* * *

Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry pela demora mais aki está um novo capítulo.

Agradecimentos:

MariInha: Pow eu tbm adorei o quase beijo deles e por enquanto eles naum tem q se preocupar com o Narak... Por qnquanto, rsrsrsrs... Espero q goste desse capítulo, bjaoo...

Agome chan: É nesse dia eu tava inspirada, agora final de ano tenho q estudar mais e to demorando a postar, mas tah aí mais um, vê se gosta, bjaoo...

Ray Higurashi: Ainda bem que tah gostando da fic, eu tbm to gostando muito de escrvê-la, vlw pelo coment, bjaoo...

Mi-chan: Legal q vc tah gostando das músicas do Nirvana, eles tocavam muito, neh? Com certeza o Inu tah lindo nesse perfil... bjaoo...

Comentem, please!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – É Pela Música**

No dia seguinte o nosso querido grupo estava na sala de aula antes do sinal tocar.

Parece até que a gente combinou. – Disse Mirok dando um beijo em Sango.

É mesmo. – Respondeu Kagome entrando na sala sorrindo. – Bom dia.

Bom dia. – Inuyasha falou atrás de Kagome, assustando-a, ela deu um pulo. Kagome lhe acerou um tapa no rosto. – Ei! – Gritou Inuyasha. – Por que fez isso, Kagome?

Inuyasha? – Kagome não acreditava no que tinha feito. – Desculpe. – Ela passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dele. – Eu me assustei. – Inuyasha corou com o toque dela.

Tudo bem. – Respondeu ele indo em direção à sua mesa, sem graça, pois Sango e Mirok viram tudo.

E aí? – Perguntou Mirok, fingindo ignorar o ocorrido. – Gostou de sair com a gente ontem?

Vocês são bem legais. – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

É bom você saber que isso é um programa semanal e que você está intimado a ir todas as vezes. – Sango falou abraçando Mirok.

Eu vou sim. – Inuyasha concordou.

Acho bom. – Kagome disse sentando-se ao lado dele, no momento em que o restante da turma entrava junto com o professor.

Bom dia. – o professor falou e todos responderam, prontamente. – Como sabem, hoje vou passar um trabalho em dupla sobre a Revolução Cubana. Gostaria que formassem suas duplas e me entregassem um papel com os nomes das mesmas. – Inuyasha estava com vergonha de chamar Kagome. Até agora ela fizera todos os convites. Estava na hora de ele tomar a iniciativa.

Kagome, você... – Inuyasha não pôde terminar de falar, pois Kouga o interrompeu.

Senhorita Kagome. – Chamou kouga. – A senhorita gostaria de fazer o trabalho comigo? – Inuyasha ficou com a respiração suspensa enquanto Kagome não respondia.

Sinto muito Kouga. – Respondeu Kagome. – Eu já vou fazer com o Inuyasha. – Inuyasha podia respirar novamente.

Certo, então... Tchau. – Ele se despediu olhando Inuyasha com cara de nojo. Inuyasha sorriu triunfante, ato que surpreendeu tanto Kouga quanto Kagome.

O que foi isso, Inuyasha? – Perguntou kagome sorrindo.

O que foi, o que? – Inuyasha se fé de desentendido.

Esse sorrisinho de vitória que você deu. – Ela disse ainda sorrindo.

Acho que você teve uma ilusão de ótica. – Respondeu Inuyasha, virando-se para o outro lado com um pequeno sorriso.

* * *

Na hora do intervalo Inuyasha, Kagome, Mirok e Sango foram para a cantina.

E aí? Onde vamos fazer o trabalho? – Perguntou Kagome ao lado de Inuyasha. – Na sua casa ou na minha?

Pode ser lá em casa. – Respondeu Inuyasha. – Afinal você não foi lá e felizmente minha mãe não está lá de tarde.

Por que infelizmente? – Perguntou Mirok se intrometendo na conversa, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Está com planos obscenos para você e a senhorita Kagome? – Sango lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome coravam.

Cala essa boca, Mirok! – Gritou Kagome nervosa.

É melhor mesmo! – Completou Inuyasha.

Poxa, vocês não sabem brincar, não? – Indagou Mirok massageando sua cabeça.

É melhor você não falar mais nada. – Disse Sango com raiva. – Vamos pensar no trabalho.

É isso aí! – Completou Kagome se acalmando.

Então... – Inuyasha começou. – Vamos fazer lá em casa ou você está com medo que eu te ataque?

Não! – Respondeu Kagome sorrindo. – Vamos fazer lá sim.

Vocês podem fazer lá em casa também. – Disse Inuyasha para Sango e Mirok.

Não precisa. – Sango falou dando um sorriso sem jeito, pelas atitudes de Mirok. – A gente combinou de ir numa lanchonete e depois ir lá em casa fazer o trabalho.

Tudo bem então. – Inuyasha deu de ombros. – Que horas vamos marcar? – Perguntou à Kagome.

Por volta das três, está bom? – Ela indagou comendo um sanduíche que comprara na cantina.

Claro. – Inuyasha respondeu, sentando-se numa das mesas da cantina. – Na sala eu te dou o endereço.

Tá. – Kagome concordou.

* * *

A aula finalmente acabara e todos foram para a saída.

Te espero às três. – Disse Inuyasha no portão da faculdade.

Certo. – Respondeu Kagome. – Tchau.

Tchau. – Inuyasha se despediu dela e dos outros. – Tchau Mirok, Sango.

Tchau. – Falaram os dois juntos e seguiram junto com Kagome, enquanto Inuyasha ia na direção oposta.

Sango. – Chamou Mirok quando alcançaram a esquina. – Tenho que resolver algumas coisas em casa. Depois eu passo na sua casa pra gente ir à lanchonete.

Tudo bem. – Sango e ele se beijaram. – Vou te esperar.

Ok. – Ele respondeu. – Tchau Kagome.

Tchau. – Mirok virou na próxima esquina e elas continuaram na mesma direção.

Pode contar tudo Kagome. – Intimou Sango após alguns segundos.

Tudo o que? – Perguntou Kagome sem entender.

Tudo sobre você e Inuyasha. – Disse Sango suspirando, muito curiosa. – Você gosta dele, né? – Indagou Sango contente.

Do que você está falando? – Kagome fez uma cara confusa.

Kagome, não se faça de boba! – Sango falou, fazendo com que Kagome a encarasse. – Confesse tudo Kagome. – Kagome tentou desviar os olhos. – Vamos lá Kagome. Olha nos meus olhos e diz que não gosta dele.

Tá bom. – Kagome respondeu. – Eu gosto dele. Acho que estou apaixonada por ele.

Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – Sango dizia enquanto pulava.

Tá bom, Sango. – Kagome falou constrangida. – Menos...

Ai Kagome, que legal. – Sango puxou Kagome pelo braço para andarem próximas. – Me conta tudinho.

* * *

Faltavam cinco minutos para as três. Kagome estava no portão da casa de Inuyasha. Casa não, né? Mansão. Essa devia ser uma daquelas casas que tinham pinturas e tapetes caros para todo lado. Kagome tocou a campainha e logo Inuyasha falava com ela pelo interfone.

Vou abrir o portão, Kagome. – Disse Inuyasha.

Tudo bem. – Kagome falou. De repente o portão se abriu e ela seguiu para a casa. Inuyasha a esperava na porta da casa.

Chegou na hora. – Inuyasha deu passagem para ela entrar.

É. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Sua casa é muito bonita.

Valeu. – Ele agradeceu. – Vamos lá pro meu quarto. É onde fica o computador.

Ok. – Eles subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto, que ficava no fim do corredor. – Seu quarto é exatamente como eu imaginei. – Inuyasha sorriu. O quarto dele era cheio de pôsteres pelas paredes, uma estante com vários livros, um hack com uma televisão enorme, um dvd e um rádio, várias prateleiras com cd's e dvd's, um computador de ultima geração, um violão e uma escrivaninha cheia de papéis, fora o guarda-roupa e uma cama gigante. O quarto era azul. Esse era o pensamento de Kagome. Desde as paredes até a roupa de cama.

Bom... Vamos fazer o tarbalho? – Perguntou Inuyasha ligando o computador.

Vamos. – Kagome concordou.

Duas horas depois, eles terminaram o trabalho.

Finalmente acabamos. – Disse Kagome cansada.

É. – Inuyasha e ela ficaram se encarando. Envergonhado, Inuyasha se levantou e pegou seu violão. – Quer ouvir uma música?

Nirvana? – Kagome indagou sorrindo.

Claro. – Respondeu Inuyasha.

Com certeza. – Kagome concordou e Inuyasha sentou-se em sua cama e começou a tocar.

**I need an easy friend**

**(Eu preciso de uma amiga tranqüila)  
I do... with an ear to lend**

**(Que tenha... um ouvido para me emprestar)  
I do... think you fit this shoe**

**(Eu acho... que você se encaixa nesse papel)  
I do... won't you have a clue?**

**(Eu acho... será que não dá para perceber?)**

Inuyasha tocava seu violão lentamente sentindo a melodia. Kagome apenas olhava para ele, que não percebia isso, já que tinha que olhar as cordas do violão para tocá-las da maneira certa.

**I'll take advantage while**

**(Eu vou tirar vantagem enquanto)  
You hang me out to dry**

**(Você me leva para fora para secar)  
But I can't see you every night**

**(Mas não posso vê-la todas as noites)  
Free.**

**(Livre) **

I do... 

**(Sim...)**

Kagome não sabia porque, mas aquela música, para ela, soava como uma suplica. Inuyasha estava cansado de ficar só.

**I'm standing in your line**

**(Eu estou na sua fila)  
I do... hope you have the time**

**(Sim... Espero que você tenha tempo)  
I do... pick a number two**

**(Sim...peguei o bilhete número dois)  
I do... keep a date with you.**

**(Sim... Eu mantenho um namoro com você)**

**  
****I'll take advantage while**

**(Eu vou tirar vantagem enquanto)  
You hang me out to dry**

**(Você me leva para fora para secar)  
But I can't see you every night**

**(Mas não posso vê-la todas as noites)  
Free.**

**(Livre) **

I do... 

**(Sim...)**

Para ela, isso era uma surpresa, pois Inuyasha finalmente estava desabafando, nem que fosse por intermédio de uma música.

**I need an easy friend**

**(Eu preciso de uma amiga tranqüila)  
I do... with an ear to lend**

**(Que tenha... um ouvido para me emprestar)  
I do... think you fit this shoe**

**(Eu acho... que você se encaixa nesse papel)  
I do... won't you have a clue?**

**(Eu acho... será que não dá para perceber?)**

**  
I'll take advantage while**

**(Eu vou tirar vantagem enquanto)  
You hang me out to dry**

**(Você me leva para fora para secar)  
But I can't see you every night**

**(Mas não posso vê-la todas as noites)  
Free.**

**(Livre)**

**  
I do, I do, I do, I do...**

**(Eu acho, eu acho, eu acho, eu acho, eu acho...)**

**[About a Girl – Nirvana**

No fim da musica Kagome bateu palmas e Inuyasha se levantou para agradecer como um artista.

Você canta muito bem. – Kagome achara a voz dele linda.

Obrigado. – Ele respondeu próximo a ela. Nesse momento a porta do quarto foi aberta abruptamente pela mãe de Inuyasha

Quem é essa garota? – Perguntou Izaoy arrogante.

Essa é Kagome. – Explicou Inuyasha. – Minha amiga da faculdade. Estamos fazendo um trabalho. – Inuyasha não havia gostado da atitude de sua mãe, nem um pouco. – Por que entrou sem bater?

E tem que bater pra entrar nessa zona? – Ela estava séria. – Você nem parece meu filho. Esses pôsteres desses drogados. E o loiro é o pior, não é? Aquele que morreu.

Suicídio. – Respondeu Inuyasha. – Ele cometeu suicídio... E eu o considero meu herói.

Acho melhor eu ir... – Kagome disse constrangida por presenciar a divergência entre eles, mas a mãe de Inuyasha a interrompeu.

Um cara que usava drogas, maquiagem e se matou...! – Gritou Izaoy. – Esse é o seu herói?

Não é pelas drogas que eu avalio ele. – Inuyasha falou a encarando. – É pela música.

Bobagem. – Izaoy continuou e Inuyasha apenas repetiu o que havia dito.

Não é pelas drogas, é pela música. – Ele segurou a mão de Kagome. – Vamos, vou te levar pra casa. – Ele a guiou para a porta. – E você saia do meu quarto. – Disse à Izaoy.

Adeus senhora. – Kagome falou acompanhando Inuyasha.

Inuyasha andava com ela, calado. Kagome não sabia o que dizer também. Faltavam poucos metros para chegarem à casa de Kagome e Inuyasha resolveu parar numa praça. Sentaram num banco.

Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. – Começou Inuyasha, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

Está tudo bem, Inuyasha. – Respondeu Kagome, tentando consolá-lo. – Eu entendo.

Ela me faz perder o controle. – Ele explicou de cabeça baixa. – Ela sempre fala mal do Kurt, mas...

Mas o que? – Perguntou Kagome confusa.

Ela não entende... – Inuyasha parou de novo, como se tivesse receio de dizer.

Não entende o que? – Kagome insistiu.

Ela não entende que quando ouvi as músicas dele... – Inuyasha a encarou. – Foi a primeira vez... Que não me senti sozinho. – Kagome o fitou triste e se levantou. Ela ficou atrás do bando, nas costas dele e o abraçou, passando um braço em volta do pescoço dele e o outro em torno do peito.

Eu já disse uma vez. – Ela falou no ouvido dele. – Você não está sozinho. – Kagome lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Eu sei. – Ele respondeu sorrindo com uma mão sobre um dos braços dela. – Obrigado.

Uma leve chuva começou a cair, mas eles ficaram ali, juntos, por um bom tempo.

* * *

Agradecimentos:

Bru-Higurashi: Oi, que bom que está realmente gostando da fic, espero que continue gostando. Na verdade eu continuo a fic, mesmo que não tenha reviews, mas eh bom saber que as pessoas estão gostando. Até incentiva o autor a continuar, mas mesmo que naum tenha reviews eu faço questão de continuar, já que eu tbm fico curiosa pra saber o final. Espero não ter demorado muito a postar, bjaoo...

Agome chan: Pow, quando eu comecei a ler a review pensei q vc naum tivesse gostado mesmo, rsrsrsrss... q bom que gostou. Com certeza eu tabm acho que vale a pena, jah q se trata do Inu... O beijo, vai demorar um pouquinho ainda, mas com certeza vai acontecer, rsrsrsrs... bjaoo...

Lory Higurashi: Seja bem-vinda nova leitora. Acho que dessa vez o capítulo tah de um tamanho considerável, neh? rsrsrsrsrs... bjaoo...

Sakuraprincesa: Que bom que essa fic tem td q vc gosta e epero que continue assim. Tomara q a sua conciência esteja gostando tbm, bjaoo...

Muito obrigada a todas pelos coments e obrigada a todos q lêem a miha fic...

Feliz Natal a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – O Que Sinto por Ela?**

Algum tempo depois, Inuyasha acompanhou Kagome até a casa da mesma. Ela não queria deixá-lo sozinho, mas ele insistiu, pois estava ficando tarde. Logo em seguida foi para sua casa, pedindo a Deus pra não encontrar sua mãe novamente aquela noite. Infelizmente, foi impossível. Ao pôr os pés em casa, ela desatou a falar.

O que deu em você para trazer essa vagabundinha pra cá? – Gritou Izaoy e Inuyasha não acreditava no que ela dizia.

Como ousa chamar Kagome disso? – Indagou furioso.

Foi por culpa dela que a Kikyou te largou? – Perguntou displicentemente e Inuyasha riu.

A Kikyou sim é a maior vagabunda do colégio. – Respondeu lembrando do que ela fizera com ele.

Não acho. – Disse Izaoy. – Aquela garota tem futuro. Ela vai longe. – Inuyasha deu as costas para sua mãe e foi para o quarto.

Como ela é capaz? – Ele praguejou. – Comparar Kagome com Kikyou? Que nojo! – Inuyasha começou a arrumar sua cama para deitar e viu que o caderno de Kagome fora esquecido pela mesma. – Kagome...

Inuyasha começou a pensar nela... Em seu jeito doce... O modo como não importava com a opinião alheia... Como enfrentara todos para apoiá-lo, sem ao menos conhecê-lo... Ela estava lhe ensinando a viver novamente. Pensando nisso Inuyasha acabou criando uma música. Talvez um dia pudesse mostrar a ela.

**Angel of mercy**

**(Anjo da misericórdia)  
How did you find me?**

**(Como você me achou?)  
****Where did you read my story?**

**(Onde você leu minha história?)  
****Pulled from the papers**

**(Puxando dos papéis)  
Desperate and hardened**

**(Desesperado e endurecido)  
seeking a moment every fix**

**(Procurando um momento em cada reparo)**

"Kagome realmente é um anjo, só pode ser. Ninguém faria o que ela faz sendo apenas humano."

**All I wanted to say**

**(Tudo que eu quis dizer)  
All I wanted to do**

**(Tudo que eu quis fazer)  
Is fall apart now**

**(Está desabando agora)  
All I wanted to feel**

**(Tudo que eu quis sentir)  
I wanted to love**

**(Que eu quis amar)  
It's all my fault now**

**(Isso é tudo minha culpa agora)  
A Tradegy for sure**

**(Uma tragédia com certeza)**

**Angel of mercy**

**(Anjo da misericórdia)  
How did you find me?**

**(Como você me achou?)  
****How did you pick me up again?**

**(Como você me escolheu novamente?)  
****Angel of mercy**

**(Anjo da misricórdia)  
How did you move me?**

**(Como você mexeu comigo?)  
****Why am I on my feet again?**

**(Por que estou sobre meus pés novamente?)  
And I see you**

**(E eu vejo você)**

"Não sei como você fez isso, mas já consigo me erguer sozinho. Não me sinto mais um rejeitado por ser hanyou ou grunge, e tudo graças a você."

**Im so lost in you**

**(Estou tão perdido em você)  
A tredgy seemed to be over now**

**(Parece que uma tragédia terminou agora)  
A tradegy it seemed to be over now**

**(Parece que uma tragédia agora)**

**Angel of mercy**

**(Anjo da misericórdia)  
How did you find me?**

**(Como você me achou?)  
****How did you pick me up again?**

**(Como você me escolheu novamente?)  
****Angel of mercy**

**(Anjo da misricórdia)  
How did you move me?**

**(Como você mexeu comigo?)  
****Why am I on my feet again?**

**(Por que estou sobre meus pés novamente?)  
****And I see you**

**(E eu vejo você)**

**Mercy – One Republic**

"Acho que finalmente essa tragédia terminou. Não estou mais sozinho."

A música relatava exatamente o que Inuyasha sentia ao ver Kagome, mas... Que sentimento era esse? Tudo era muito confuso para ele, já que sempre vivera só. Ele não sabia definir em palavras, mas era algo muito forte. Seria amor? Podia ser que sim, mas essa palavra parecia tão pouco, comparado ao que ele sentia. Aos poucos Inuyasha foi caindo no sono.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Inuyasha foi para a faculdade com um humor mediano. Por sorte não vira sua mãe antes de sair. Chegando a sua sala, viu várias pessoas amontoadas em frente ao quadro de avisos, inclusive Kagome. Sango e Mirok estavam sentados em seus lugares.

Bom dia. – Cumprimentou Inuyasha sentando-se.

Bom dia. – Responderam os dois sorrindo.

O que está havendo ali? – Ele perguntou.

Sei lá. – Disse Mirok. – Kagome foi descobrir. – Nesse momento Kagome voltou toda saltitante.

Vai ter uma festa pelo dia dos namorados na sexta-feira. – Kagome contou sentando ao lado de Inuyasha. – Nós vamos, né?

Claro que sim. – Respondeu Sango também muito contente.

Com certeza. – Mirok concordou. – Vão ter muitas garotas por lá. – Sango lhe deu um tapa.

Idiota. – Disse ela e Kagome riu.

E você Inuyasha? – Perguntou Kagome.

Eu não vou. – Falou sério. Sango e Mirok ainda brigavam.

Por que não? – Kagome parecia estar bem magoada. – Vai ser legal.

Eu não gosto muito de festas. Não é a minha. – Ele respondeu tirando o caderno da mochila. – E além disso, minhas experiências indo a festas não são muito boas. – Finalmente Kagome entendeu a relutância dele e deu um leve sorriso.

Mas dessa vez você vai comigo. – Ela disse. – Não vai acontecer nada de ruim e qualquer coisa, eu te defendo. – Nessa Inuyasha riu.

Pensando por esse lado. – Ele continuava rindo. – Só que você não parece muito forte... – Apontou pro baço dela. – Como vai me defender?

Espere e verá. – Ela falou mais feliz por ver que ele cedia à idéia. – Então, você vai?

Já que você vai me proteger, vou. – Kagome pulou de alegria em cima dele, lhe dando um ábaco.

Sugoi!! - Todos da sala olharam e Inuyasha que já estava vermelho pelo fato de ela ter pulado nele, ficou praticamente roxo de vergonha.

O que houve Higurashi? – Perguntou o professor.

Nada. – Ela disse sentando-se novamente. O humor de Inuyasha saiu de mediano para ótimo.

* * *

**Hora do Intervalo**

E aí, Kagome? – Perguntou Sango. – Terminaram o trabalho?

Sim. – Respondeu Kagome. – Espero não ficar tremendo quando for apresentar semana que vem. – Ao ouvir isso Inuyasha ficou pensando. "É a primeira vez que vou apresentar um trabalho com uma pessoa que não me rejeitou de cara." – Qual foi mesmo o tema de vocês? – Continuou Kagome.

Foi "Segunda Guerra Mundial". – Disse Sango mordendo um sanduíche que Mirok comprara pra ela.

Nem sei porque a gente tem aula de história, se a gente faz faculdade de música. – Falou Mirok.

Parece que nessa faculdade eles fazem desse jeito. – Kagome retorquiu. – No primeiro período eles colocam todas as matérias do ensino médio pra ver o que a gente sabe.

Ah, tá! – Disseram os outros.

* * *

Ao final da aula Inuyasha acompanhou Kagome até a sua casa, já era parte de sua rotina.

Kagome... – Ele chamou enquanto andavam. Ela o fitou. – Eu ainda não me desculpei pela cena que você presenciou lá em casa. Eu realmente sinto muito que você tenha visto aquilo.

Não se preocupe com isso Inuyasha. – Ela sorriu levemente. – Essas coisas acontecem nas melhores famílias.

Você sabe que não acontecem. – Inuyasha suspirou. – Não desse jeito.

É. Eu sei. – Respondeu Kagome. – Mas isso vai passar. Eu tenho certeza. – Ela se pendurou no braço dele e ele ficou vermelho. – Mudando de assunto, eu acabei esquecendo meu caderno na sua casa.

É, eu sei. – Ele respondeu sorrindo, qrato por ela ter mudado de assunto. – Amanhã eu trago sem falta. – E assim continuaram o caminho, conversando.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

Sugoi: Legal.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Agome chan: **Vlw pela review, eu tbm adoro quando a Kagome dá foras no Kouga, ainda mais pra defender o Inu. E tipo, eu sei q a mãe do Inu tah muito malvada, mas ela tem q ser assim pra história continuar, entendeu? bjaoo...

**Lory Higurashi: **Vlw pelo coment, ainda bem q vc consegue imaginar a Izaoy desse jeito, pq ela vai continuar assim, provavelmente ateh o fim da fic, bjaoo...

**Sakura-princesa: **Ainda bem q vc tah gostando, vlw pela review. Espero q esse capítulo tenha sido outro sonho realizado, rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... bjaoo...

**Ray Higurashi: **Vlw por ter comentado, q bom q está gostando. Vou continuar escrevendo e vc continua lendo tah? Bjaoo...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – O Baile**

Chegou o dia do baile e um Inuyasha muito nervoso, desceu as escadas de sua casa para ir buscar Kagome. Quando chegou ao andar térreo foi interpelado por sua mãe.

Por que você está de smoking? – Perguntou Izaoy prestes a desdenhar do filho.

A resposta certa para a sua pergunta, seria: "Não é da sua conta, mamãe." – Respondeu Inuyasha irônico. – Mas já que você quer saber, estou indo a um baile da faculdade.

Vai para segurar a parede? – Indagou ela debochando dele. Inuyasha que estava quase na porta, parou e a fitou.

Dessa vez acho melhor dar a resposta certa. Não é da sua conta, mamãe. – E assim Inuyasha saiu de casa e foi para a garagem, de onde saiu dirigindo uma BMW incrível. Presente de seu pai quando completou dezoito anos. Não costumava usar muito esse carro, mas a ocasião era especial.

* * *

Parou na frente da casa de Kagome e tocou a campainha. O irmão dela logo atendeu.

Oi, moço cachorro. A mana já vem. Entra aí. – Inuyasha entrou e Souta disse para ele senta no sofá, o que ele fez. – Hoje você não pode jogar videogame, né?

É. Hoje não dá. – Respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo levemente pelo garoto ter simpatizado com ele. – Mas outro dia eu passo aí e a gente joga.

Tá bom. – Eles ficaram assistindo à televisão por alguns minutos, até que Kagome desceu. Ela usava um vestido azul com sapatos combinando, pequenos brincos prateados e uma gargantilha também prateada com um pingente de borboleta.

Inuyasha apenas a fitava admirado. Parecia hipnotizado.

O que foi Inuyasha? Você não gostou? Acha que está feio? – Perguntou Kagome em dúvida pela reação dele.

Não... Quer dizer... Sim... – Ele gaguejava. – Você está perfeita. – Kagome sorriu.

Obrigada. – Disse terminando de descer as escadas. – Vamos?

Vamos. – Inuyasha lhe ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou. Assim saíram da casa, Souta apenas continuava olhando a televisão.

* * *

Ao chegarem no baile encontraram Mirok e Sango. Mirok também estava de smoking e Sango usava um lindo vestido lilás.

E aí, cara? Tudo bem? – Perguntou Mirok a Inuyasha enquanto Sango e Kagome admirava uma a outra.

Tudo bem e você?

Também. – Mirok olhou para Kagome e depois para Inuyasha, que a olhava com um jeito bobo. – Quando você vai falar com ela?

Não sei. – Disse Inuyasha inconscientemente, mas logo percebeu o que dizia. – Falar com quem? – Perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

Com a diretora. – Respondeu Mirok irônico. – Claro que é com a Kagome, né?

Não sei do que você está falando.

Ah, não? Estou falando dessa sua cara de apaixonado.

Tá tão na cara assim? – Perguntou Inuyasha parando de fingir.

Está sim. – Respondeu Mirok. – Você tem que falar com ela.

Eu não sei. E se ela não gostar de mim, desse jeito?

Cara, você tem que agir antes que outro passe a sua frente. – Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça.

Eu sei.

Sabe o que? – Perguntou Kagome surgindo atas dele.

Nada. – Ele tentou disfarçar. Inuyasha ainda estava vermelho devido a situação e Kagome percebia.

Você está bem? – Ela indagou.

Tô sim.

Vamos dançar, Sango? – Perguntou Mirok, percebendo que estavam sobrando ali.

Inuyasha continuou calado e Kagome não entendia o porquê disso. Enquanto os dois estavam ali parados um rapaz veio falar com Kagome.

Oi, você quer dançar? – Inuyasha do nada segurou o rapaz pelo colarinho.

Cai fora daqui. Ela está comigo. – Kagome o fitava chocada.

Calma Inuyasha. – Ela pediu. – Deixa ele ir embora. – Inuyasha se acalmou um pouco e soltou o rapaz. Internamente Kagome estava feliz, pois Inuyasha, aparentemente, sentira ciúmes dela.

Você quer dançar? – Perguntou Inuyasha, antes que outro cara aparecesse para convidá-la.

Claro. – Respondeu Kagome, sorrindo largamente, e assim eles foram para o meio da pista.

**Angel eyes why do you look back?**

**And all this time how did you know that?**

**I'd be here, I'd be here, I'd be here**

**In this world all alone**

Kagome guiou as mãos de Inuyasha até sua cintura e envolveu a nuca dele com as suas.

**So don't make me wait, honey**

**Don't make me say it out loud**

**Don't hesitate now, honey**

**Or it will all fall down**

Kagome deitou sua cabeça no peito de Inuyasha e se deixou embalar pela música.

**Angel eyes why do you gaze**

**Everytime I look my way**

**You, find me here**

**Find me here, find me here**

**So don't make me wait, honey**

**Don't make me say it out loud**

**Don't hesitate now, honey**

**Or it will all fall down**

Lentamente, Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça de Kagome para que o encaresse e a beijou suavemente. Logo Kagome correspondia e o beijo se aprofundava.

**So don't make me wait, honey**

**Don't make me say it out loud**

**Don't hesitate now, honey**

**Or it will all fall down**

**All Fall downDon't make me wait, honey**

**Don't make me say it out loud**

**Don't hesitate now, honey**

**Or it will all fall down**

**Don't make me wait – This World Fair**

A música terminou e os dois ainda se beijavam, e de repente Kouga apareceu para perturbá-los.

Solta ela! – Disse Kouga empurrando Inuyasha. – Você está bem, Kagome? – Kagome olhava para ele com raiva.

O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou se afastando dele e se aproximando de Inuyasha.

Kagome... – Falou Kouga. – Eu sei que ele estava te agarrando a força. Não se preocupe. – Inuyasha o fitava com ódio e iria bater nele, se Kagome não entrasse na sua frente.

E o que te faz pensar isso? – Kagome perguntou sem entender de onde ele tirara aquilo.

É óbvio que você não beijaria esse mestiço por livre e espontânea vontade. – Kagome deu um tapa na cara de Kouga, que ficou sem reação. Inuyasha ficou surpreso pela forma que ela defendia ele.

Olha aqui, Kouga. – Disse Kagome. – Você tem que entender que você não é nada meu e não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida. O Inuyasha jamais me forçaria a nada! – Kouga a olhava chocado. – Agora, dá pra parar de se meter com a gente? – kouga lançou um olhar mortífero a Inuyasha.

Isso não vai ficar assim. – Disse ele e então saiu de perto dos dois. É claro que o baile todo olhava para eles. Kagome ficou corada.

Vocês estão olhando o que? – Perguntou Inuyasha se recuperando da cena e todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo. Sango e Mirok, aparentemente, não estavam ali, ou teriam ido fala com eles. Inuyasha agora olhava para o chão, como se tivesse acabado de perceber uma coisa e Kagome percebeu.

O que houve, Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou um pouco envergonhada.

Eu sinto muito, Kagome. – Inuyasha disse sem encará-la.

Pelo que? – Ela indagou num fio de voz. "Será que ele se arrepende do beijo?"

Bom... Você sabe que o que o Kouga disse é verdade. – Agora ele a encarava. – Eu sou um mestiço e estou te expondo a esse tipo de confusão, já que você anda comigo. Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. – Inuyasha se virou para sair da festa, mas Kagome segurou seu braço, impedindo-o.

Você se arrepende até... Do beijo? – Kagome perguntou com medo da resposta. Inuyasha respirou fundo e a encarou sério.

Kagome, eu nunca me arrependeria de te beijar. – Inuyasha começou. – Essa é a única que eu tenho esperado desde que te conheci. Como eu poderia me arrepender? – kagome sorriu para ele.

Então, como eu poderia me arrepender também? – Inuyasha não entendia o que ela queria dizer. – Você acha que eu prefiro parar de ficar perto de você para evita problemas? Se pra ficar com você, eu tenho que enfrentar problemas, espero que apareça um por hora. – Inuyasha seu um pequeno sorriso, querendo acreditar, mas será que deveria?

Você... Tem certeza disso, Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou esperançoso. Kagome simplesmente se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo.

Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta. – Ela disse ainda sorrindo. – Bom... Já que estamos aqui, vamos dançar

Tudo bem. – Inuyasha se deixou ser puxado pela mão por Kagome e logo estavam no centro da pista de novo.

**I finally found someone,**

**(Eu finalmente achei alguém,)**

**who knocks me off my feet**

**(Que me fez com que eu me vergasse de joelhos)**

**I finally found the one,**

**(Eu finalmente achei a Única)**

**who makes me feel complete**

**(Que Faz com que eu me sinta completo)**

**We started over coffee,**

**(Se iniciou com um café,)**

**we started out as friends**

**(Nós começamos como amigos)**

**It's funny how from simple things,**

**(É engraçado como das coisas mais simples,)**

**the best things begin**

**(As melhores coisas começam)**

Kagome dançava novamente com a cabeça deitada no peito de Inuyasha, sorrindo levemente e sem acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

**This time it's different, dah, dah, dah, dah**

**(Dessa vez é diferente, dah dah dah dah)**

**It's all because of you, dah dah dah dah**

**(E tudo por causa de você, dah dah dah dah)**

**It's better than it's ever been**

**(Será bem melhor do que jamais foi,)**

**'Cause we can talk it through**

**(Porque nós podemos falar sobre isso)**

**Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"**

**(Minha frase favorita era:"posso te ligar algum dia?')**

**It's all you had to say**

**(Isto era tudo que você tinha a dizer)**

**to take my breath away**

**(Pra me tirar o fôlego)**

Inuyasha abraçou Kagome e continuaram a dançar no ritmo da música.

**This is it, oh, I finally found someone**

**(É isso, oh eu finalmente achei alguém)**

**Someone to share my life**

**(Alguém com quem compartilhar minha vida)**

**I finally found the one, to be with every night**

**(Eu finalmente achei "aquela" para estar todas as noites,)**

**Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you**

**(Porque não importa o que eu faça, apenas tem que ser com você)**

**My life has just begun**

**(Minha vida apenas começou)**

**I finally found someone, ooh, someone**

**(Eu finalmente encontrei o alguém oooh, alguém)**

**I finally found someone, oooh**

**(Eu finalmente encontrei alguém ooh)**

Os dois não se importavam com os olhares surpresos e chocados dos outros. Tudo que importava era eles.

**Did I keep you waiting. – I don't mind**

**(Eu te deixei te esperando? – Eu não me importo...)**

**I apologize. – Baby, that's fine**

**(Eu peço desculpas – Baby, está tudo bem)**

**I would wait forever just to know you were mine**

**(Eu poderia esperar para sempre apenas para saber que você era minha/meu)**

**And I love your hair. – Sure it looks right?**

**(E eu adoro seu cabelo – Você tem certeza que ele parece bom?)**

**I love what you wear. – Isn't it too tight?**

**(Eu adoro o que você veste – Não está apertado demais?)**

**You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life**

**(Você é excepcional, eu não posso esperar pelo resto da minha vida)**

"Finalmente as coisas começaram a dar certo." Pensou Inuyasha.

**Whatever I do, it's just got to be you**

**(Não importa o que eu faça, apenas tem que ser com você)**

**My life has just begun**

**(Minha vida apenas começou)**

**I finally found someone**

**(Eu finalmente encontrei alguém)**

**Finally found someone – Bryan Adams & Barbra Straisand**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Bibi: **Vlw pelo coment, e como você pediu, continuando...

**Lory Higurashi: **Espero que esse capítulo esteja melhor que o outro, bjaoo...

**Neherenia: **Que bom que está gostando, espero que goste desse também, kissu.

**o0oThaliao0osophiao0ohigura...****: **Que coment enorme, pow tu conseguiu se resolver com a sua consciência? Rsrsrsrsrs... Espero que sim. Vlw por comentar, pode crer que vou pensar nas suas sugestões, bjaoo...

**Dark Maidie****: **Que bom que você encontrou a fic então, né? Espero que continue gostando, bjaoo...

**Sacerdotisa: **É, ela é muito decidida, rsrsrsrsrs... Mas você viu que ela realmente defendeu ele, neh? Bjaoo...

**Agome chan: **Eu sei que a mãe dele tá péssima, mas fazer o que? Ela é assim, pelo menos por enquanto, talvez depois ela mude. Que bom que está gostando, espero que o capítulo esteja maior, bjaoo...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Speechless**

Sango esperava por Mirok encostada a uma parede, já que ele fora buscar bebidas para os dois. De repente um rapaz, reparando que ela estava sozinha, resolveu se aproximar.

Oi. – Disse o rapaz, que tinha cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor. – Meu nome é Bankotsu e eu percebi que você parecia meio entediada aqui no canto, então queria saber se você quer dançar comigo.

Obrigada. Mas eu não posso. Estou esperando uma pessoa. – Sango respondeu gentilmente, não querendo ofender Bankotsu.

Bom... Eu não posso acreditar nisso, já que seria muito difícil um cara deixar uma garota tão linda como você sozinha por um segundo sequer. – A jovem corou e ficou sem fala por um momento. Vem, vamos dançar, quando essa pessoa aparecer você volta. – Bankotsu parecia duvidar que Sango realmente esperasse alguém, e logo estava puxando-a para a pista de dança.

Não. – Falou a jovem tentando se soltar. – Eu não quero dançar com você. Me solta!

Vamos lá, gatinha. Não vai acontecer nada de mais, é só uma dança. A menos que você queira ir pra minha casa comigo. – Disse dando um sorriso irônico.

Não! – Sango gritava, mas o som era alto demais para que a ouvissem. – Me solta!! Não!

Acho que ela disse que não quer ir com você. – Alguém falou ao lado de Bankotsu, e quando esse se voltou para ver quem era, recebeu um soco, que quebrou seu nariz.

Droga! – Gritou o rapaz antes de cai no chão, de tanta dor.

Isso vai ensiná-lo a respeitar uma dama. – Disse o jovem que dera o soco em Bankotsu.

Mirok. – Sussurrou Sango aliviada por ver o namorado. – Que bom que você apareceu, Mirok, ou não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. – Mirok abraçou Sango que tremia.

Eu devia matar aquele desgraçado. – Resmungava Mirok fitando Bankotsu, que ainda estava no chão. – Canalha. – Mirok percebendo que Sango ainda estava nervosa achou melhor irem embora. – Você quer ir pra casa, Sango?

Quero sim. – Respondeu a jovem se acalmando. – Mas antes quero dançar mais uma música. Não quero que a última lembrança dessa noite seja esse bruto me arrastando.

Tudo bem. – Mirok sorriu levemente dando um beijo suave na namorada. – Uma música e vamos embora.

Nesse momento começou a tocar uma música lenta e suave, o que permita aos dois dançarem juntos e tranquilos.

**Your love is magical, that's how I feel**

**(Seu amor é mágico, é como o sinto)  
But I have not the words here to explain**

**(Mas não tenho aqui as palavras para explicar)  
Gone is the grace for expressions of passion**

**(A graça para expressar a paixão se foi)  
But there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain**

**(Mas há várias e várias formas para explicar)  
To tell you how I feel**

**(Para dizer como me sinto)**

Mirok pôs as mãos na cintura de Sango e a puxou para si, colando seus corpos.

**But I am speechless, speechless**

**(Mas estou sem palavras, sem palavras)  
That's how you make me feel**

**(É como você me faz sentir)  
Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real**

**(Embora esteja com você, estou longe, e nada é real)  
When I'm with you I am lost for words, I don't know what to say**

**(Quando estou com você, as palavras se perdem, não sei o que dizer)  
My head's spinning like a carousel, so silently I pray**

**(Minha cabeça gira como um carrossel, então, em silêncio, eu rezo)**

Sango, agora completamente calma, aproveitava o momento e a música com Mirok.

**Helpless and hopeless, that's how I feel inside**

**(Sem ajuda e sem espeança, é assim que me sinto por dentro)  
Nothing's real, but all is possible if God is on my side**

**(Nada é real, mas tudo é possível se Deus está do meu lado)  
When I'm with you I am in the light where I cannot be found**

**(Quando eu estou com você, estou sob a luz, onde não posso ser encontrado)  
It's as though I am standing in the place called Hallowed Ground**

**(É como se eu estivesse parado em um lugar chamado Hallowed Ground)**

Mirok ergueu o rosto de Sango e aproximou-se dela para beijá-la. Um beijo que por um momento a fez esquecer que estavam num baile e toda confusão que havia acontecido.

**Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel**

**(Sem palavras, sem palavras, é como você me faz sentir)  
Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real**

**(Embora esteja com você, fico distante, e nada é real)  
I'll go anywhere and do anything just to touch your face**

**(Eu vou a qualquer lugar e faço qualquer coisa, apenas para tocar seu rosto)  
There's no mountain high I cannot climb**

**(Não há montanha tão alta o suficiente que eu não possa escalar)  
I'm humbled in your Grace**

**(Sinto-me pequeno perto de sua graça)**

Após o beijo, Sango olhou para o lado e viu que alguma coisa acontecia com Kagome e Inuyasha.

Mirok, acho que o Kouga está criando confusão com o Inuyasha de novo. – Disse Sango. – Acho melhor irmos até lá. – Mirok pegou a mão de Sango e se dirigiam para lá, quando Kagome deu o tapa na cara de Kouga e esse foi embora.

Já está tudo sobre controle Sango. – Mirok falou novamente segurando a cintura de Sango e voltando a dançar. – Vamos deixar os dois se entenderem. – A jovem concordou e voltou a se concentrar na dança.

**Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel**

**(Sem palavras, sem palavras, é como você me faz sentir)  
Though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real**

**(Embora esteja com você, estou sob a luz, onde não posso ser encontrado)  
Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel**

**(Sem palavras, sem palavras, é como você me faz sentir)  
Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real**

**(Embora esteja com você, estou longe, e nada é real)  
Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel**

**(Sem palavras, sem palavras, é como você me faz sentir)  
Though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real**

**(Embora esteja com você, estou sob a luz, onde não posso ser encontrado)  
Speechless**

**(Sem palavras)**

**Your love is magical, that's how I feel**

**(Seu amor é mágico, é como me sinto)  
But in your presence I am lost for words**

**(Mas na sua presença as palavras se perdem)  
Words like, "I love you"**

**(Palavras como, "Eu amo você")**

**[Speechless – Michael Jackson]**

Tem certeza que quer ir embora agora? – Perguntou Mirok. – O baile não está nem na metade.

Tenho sim. Na verdade eu só quis vir para incentivar a Kagome à convidar o Inuyasha. Vamos embora e amanhã eu explico pra ela.

Tudo bem. – Disse o jovem segurando a mão de Sango e se dirigindo ao estacionamento.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Inuyasha beijava Kagome de forma delicada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa, como se a jovem pudesse escapar de seus braços a qualquer momento.

Vejam só o que temos aqui. A aluna nova e o pobre e traído meio-youkai. – Inuyasha, com raiva, parou de beijar Kagome para olhar a pessoa que fazia esse comentário.

Narak. – Disse Inuyasha simplesmente, como se o cumprimentasse e Kagome só faltou acertar um tapa em Narak também, pelas coisas que este disse e pó ter interrompido o beijo.

Parece que finalmente você caiu nas garras de outra interesseira. – Kikyou, que estava ao lado de Narak, falou olhando Kagome de cima a baixo.

Kagome não é como você, Kikyou. Ela não precisa seduzir ninguém para conseguir um vestido novo. – Kikyou o fitou com ódio extremo e Narak teve de segurar o riso para não insultar sua namorada. Kagome fitava Inuyasha surpresa, pois nunca o vira falar com ninguém assim.

Isso não vai ficar assim, Inuyasha! Pode crer nisso! – Gritou a megera. – Vamos, Narak! – E Narak, que queria zombar mais do meio-youkai se viu obrigado a seguir a namorada.

O que foi, Kagome? – Perguntou Inuyasha, que só agora percebia a cara de surpresa da jovem.

Nada. – Respondeu Kagome. – É que eu nunca tinha visto você falar desse jeito. Nem quando Narak nos perturbou da outra vez. – Inuyasha corou antes de responder.

Bom... Eu não podia deixar aquela víbora falar de você daquele jeito. – Kagome sorriu para ele.

Obrigada, Inuyasha.

Pelo que? – Indagou o jovem mais envergonhado ainda.

Por tornar essa noite inesquecível. – E ficando na ponta dos pés, Kagome continuou o beijo de onde haviam parado.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Aquele idiota vai pagar caro. – Resmungou Kouga, juntando-se aos seus amigos.

O que foi aquilo, cara? – Perguntou Houjo. – Você não devia ter ido lá. Eu te avisei.

Cala a boca, Houjo! – Disse Renkotsu. – O Kouga agiu bem. Todos sabem que esses hanyous nojentos são perigosos.

È mesmo. – Continuou Mukotsu. – A gente devia pegar ele quando saísse da festa.

Não! – Gritou Kouga. – O hanyou é meu. Eu vou me vingar dele e vai se de um modo que doa realmente.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Dois dias depois (Segunda) Kagome, Sango e Mirok estavam reunidos na sala de aula e comentavam os acontecimentos da festa.

Não entendo porque o Kouga não deixa vocês em paz. Já não basta o Narak? – Disse Sango suspirando.

Eu não entendo também. – Respondeu Kagome resignada. – O pior é que eles sabem que o Inuyasha se sente mal com isso.

Bom... Pelo menos sabemos que a noite não foi totalmente perdida, não é, Kagome? – Insinuou Mirok, fazendo a jovem corar.

Mirok, deixa ela em paz. – Disse Sango, embora risse do que o namorado dissera. Kagome também riu um pouco. – Mas é tão fofo. O que aconteceu? Vocês estão namorando?

Eu não sei. – Kagome respondeu, ainda corada. – A gente só se beijou. Ele não falou nada sobre isso.

Com certeza ele vai falar logo. – Mirok falou tranquilamente.

Falar o que? – Perguntou Inuyasha, que acabava de entrar na sala.

Nada. – Disse Mirok ainda tranquilo. Inuyasha sentou no seu lugar ao lado de Kagome, que estava nervosa com a proximidade, afinal não se viam ou se falavam desde o dia do baile.

Oi. – Falou Inuyasha dirigindo-se a ela. – Como você está?

Bem e você? – O jovem aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou.

Agora estou ótimo. – Respondendo fazendo a jovem corar novamente.

Veja quem está todo romântico hoje. – Falou Mirok sorrindo, não de forma pervertida, mas sinceramente.

Não enche, Mirok. – Falou Inuyasha começando a copiar a matéria que o professor colocara no quadro. Kagome também começou a copiar a matéria com um grande sorriso no rosto. Sua vida não poderia estar melhor que naquele momento.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Desculpem a demora para postar e pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas não estou tendo muito tempo para escrever, desculpem mesmo.

Ps: A escolha da música, e consequentemente do título, foi uma última homenagem que eu quis prestar ao Michael Jackson, esse grande artista que se foi, mas que nos deixou ótimas músicas e que bem ou mal fez parte da vida de todos nós.

Agradecimentos:

**hinata_higurashi:** Tô continuando, mas o capítulo não é tão grande, ok? Vou tentar fazer o máximo para que o próximo seja maior. Vlw pelo coment, bjaoo...

**Sophie-sama:** Percebi que você está tendo uma crise de identidade no fanfiction, rsrsrsrsrs... Vou pensar no que vai acontecer à Izayoi, eu quis colocá-la desse modo para mudar um pouco, eu gosto dela boazinha, mas era importante para a história que ela fosse assim, ok? Vlw pelos coment, bjaoo...

**Agome chan:** É, pode ser que a Izayoi mude, mas pode ser que ela seja ruim mesmo(pelo menos nessa história) só o tempo dirá, nem eu sei ainda(e isso é sério), rsrsrsrs... To começando a achar que todo mundo gosta de ver o kouga apanhando, rsrsrsrs... Vlw pelo coment, bjaoo...

**neherenia:** Que bom que você está gostando, espero que continue assim até o fim, rsrsrsrs... Vlw pelo coment, bjaoo...

**Lory Higurashi:** Espero que esse novo capítulo não esteja ruim, apesar de ser curto, vlw pelo coment, bjaoo...

Gostaria de agradecer o apoio de todas e espero que vocês saibam que a opinião de vocês é, realmente, muito importante e espero que continuem comentando, pois os comentários são, na verdade, a motivação para continuar a fic... Muito obrigada, bjaoo...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Namorados?**

Na hora do intervalo Mirok e Inuyasha foram comprar seus lanches e os de Kagome e Sango.

- Resolveu aceitar meu conselho sobre Kagome, não é, Inuyasha? – Perguntou Mirok enquanto caminhavam até a cantina.

- Não seja metido, Mirok. – Respondeu o meio-youkai com o rosto um pouco vermelho. – Você não teve nada a ver com isso. – O moreno riu.

- Sei. – Eles chegaram à cantina e pediram os lanches. – Mas o que há entre vocês agora? Estão namorando?

- Bom... – Disse Inuyasha pagando seu lanche e o de Kagome. – Não sei.

- Como não sabe? – Mirok também pagou seu lanche e o de Sango. – Ou estão ou não estão.

- Eu não pedi, mas acho que estamos namorando. – Respondeu Inuyasha enquanto voltavam para a sala de aula.

- Inuyasha, meu caro amigo, com as mulheres não funciona assim. – O hanyou não entendia muito de mulheres, afinal só tivera uma namorada e esta era uma puta (desculpem o uso da palavra). – Enquanto você não pedir ela em namoro não é oficial. Ela tem que saber que é importante para você, certo? – Inuyasha assentiu. – E digamos que Kagome já sofreu o bastante em seu relacionamento anterior.

- Como assim? – Inuyasha perguntou aparentemente calmo, mas muito nervoso por dentro. Quem teria ousado fazer mal à Kagome?

- Acho que seria melhor se a Kagome te contasse a história em detalhes. Não quero ser um fofoqueiro. Mas resumindo, ela pegou o namorado com outra. – Isso era horrível. Se pudesse ele mataria o canalha.

- Eu nunca faria algo assim com Kagome. – Disse Inuyasha.

- Eu sei. Você não tem que dizer isso pra mim, cara. Só tem que fazê-la feliz. E pedir ela em namoro, provavelmente, ajudaria bastante, até porque o aniversário dela está chegando e...

- O quê? O aniversário da Kagome? – Perguntou Inuyasha surpreso. – Quando é o aniversário dela?

- Semana que vem. Sexta-feira, dia primeiro de março. – Respondeu Mirok rindo da cara do outro.

- Nossa! Temos que preparar uma festa surpresa para ela. Temos que ser rápidos! Por que não me contou antes, Mirok?

- Não sei. Não tinha me passado pela cabeça, até Sango falar comigo ontem. Ela também teve a ideia de fazermos uma festa.

- Ótimo! Amanhã à tarde vocês vão a minha casa e nós podemos começar a decidir o que faremos.

- Amanhã? Por que não hoje? – Inuyasha corou.

- Porque hoje eu pensei em chamar Kagome para assistir um filme comigo.

- Eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar, Inuyasha, seu garanhão!

- Cale-se, Mirok! – E assim os dois chegaram à sala e lancharam junto com suas respectivas namoradas ou quase namoradas.

* * *

Após o intervalo as aulas continuaram monotonamente e durante uma dessas aulas, Inuyasha passou um bilhete para Kagome.

"Não sei se estou sendo muito precipitado, mas você gostaria de assistir um filme comigo, na minha casa, hoje à tarde?" Inuyasha.

Kagome corou e deu um leve sorriso, na verdade queria pular de alegria, mas simplesmente respondeu ao bilhete.

"Com certeza, Inu-chan." Kagome.

Inuyasha ficou muito envergonhado ao ler o apelido que Kagome lhe dera, mas gostou bastante, ninguém nunca lhe tratou de forma carinhosa, e, sim, era estranho que uma garota que havia conhecido há apenas um mês lhe tratasse assim, mas também era muito bom perceber que alguém realmente gostava dele. Principalmente alguém como Kagome.

* * *

- E então, Kouga, já sabe o que vai fazer contra Inuyasha e Kagome? – Perguntou Kikyou com Narak a seu lado.

- Não creio que isso seja problema de vocês.

- Ora, não precisa ficar nervosinho. Só vim lhe oferecer apoio. – Rebateu a jovem amargurada.

- Não preciso de seu apoio. – Kouga disse levantando-se para ir embora.

- Se você mudar de ideia, sabe onde me encontrar. – Ela sorriu para ele. – Afinal três cabeças pensam melhor do que uma. – Ela encostou-se em Narak, querendo dizer que ele também ajudaria se preciso, mas Kouga lhes deu as costas.

* * *

À tarde Kagome foi para a casa de Inuyasha para assistirem ao filme. Assim que deu um leve toque na campainha Inuyasha abriu a porta.

- Oi. – Disse Kagome envergonhada, pois era a primeira vez que ficaria a sós com o rapaz depois da noite do baile.

- Oi. – Respondeu Inuyasha dando passagem para que ela entrasse na casa. – Entre. – Os dois se encararam profundamente, assim que ela passou pela porta e ele a fechou. Logo as mãos de Inuyasha estavam na cintura de Kagome, aproximando-a de si e ele baixava a cabeça para ficar a altura dos lábios dela. Ele parecia querer fitar os olhos dela mais um pouco, mas Kagome não conseguia mais esperar pelos lábios dele, então ela acabou com o espaço que havia entre os dois ficando na ponta dos pés e o beijou docemente. Inuyasha rapidamente retomou o controle da situação e aprofundou o beijo, pedindo passagem para sua língua. Os dois ficaram assim durante um tempo, mas logo precisaram de ar e se separaram.

- Uau. – Disse Kagome e Inuyasha sorriu.

- "Uau" era exatamente a palavra que eu estava procurando. – Respondeu o jovem ainda sorrindo, e agora segurava a mão dela. – Vamos para a sala assistir o filme. – Ele guiou-a. – Ou podemos ver no meu quarto. – Kagome corou.

- Inuyasha, você tem passado tempo demais com o Mirok. – O hanyou riu.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, Kagome. Afinal, você já esteve sozinha no meu quarto comigo antes.

- Eu sei, mas isso foi quando éramos apenas amigos.

- Entendi. – Ele disse fingindo estar chocado. – Agora que estamos namorando você tem medo que eu te agarre.

- Eu sei que você não me agarraria se eu não quisesse, mas... – Ela parou de falar pensando no que ele dissera. – O que você disse? Que estamos...

- Namorando? – Inuyasha olhava para ela inseguro. – Não estamos namorando? – Perguntou, e ficou feliz ao ver a expressão dela mudar de dúvida para surpresa e então para felicidade. Ela se jogou nos braços dele e o abraçou sorrindo.

- É claro que estamos, Inu-chan. – Kagome respondeu soltando-se dele e lhe dando mais um beijo. – Que filme nós vamos ver? – Agora era ela quem o puxava para a sala. Inuyasha sorrindo a acompanhou, era bom vê-la feliz por estar com ele.

No dia seguinte eram Mirok e Sango que batiam na porta de Inuyasha.

- Oi, pessoal. – Ele disse cumprimentando os dois.

- Oi, Inuyasha. – Disse Sango entrando na casa e sendo seguida por Mirok.

- Koe, cara. – Falou Mirok animado. – Já soube das novidades. Você tomou coragem e pediu Kagome em namoro. – Inuyasha ficou extremamente vermelho, principalmente por Sango estar ouvindo tudo. – Daqui a pouco vou começar a cobrar pelos meus conselhos.

- Pare com suas bobagens, Mirok. – Disse o meio-youkai. – Estamos aqui para falar do aniversário da Kagome, não da minha vida.

- Ok, ok. Dessa vez vou deixar passar porque temos que resolver assuntos da festa. Mas não pense que vai escapar assim todas as vezes.

- Você não muda, Mirok. – Disse Sango virando os olhos, enquanto iam para a sala.

* * *

Desculpem a demora e pelo capítulo ser tão pequeno, vou tentar me esforçar bastante para que o próximo seja maior e não demore tanto.

Resposta aos Reviews:

**XXX: **Oi, você deve ter esquecido da fic de novo, devido a demora, mas não desiste dela ainda naum, tá? Vou tentar me esforçar mais para atualizar logo... Bom, dessa vez o Kouga não apanhou, mas quem sabe nos próximos capítulos, neh? Bjaoo...

**Agome chan: **Oi, bem o episódio saiu antes da volta às aulas, só que um ano depois, neh? Sorry, sorry, sorry... Tive uns problemas, mas acho que agora vou conseguir escrever mais... Quando a mãe do Inu ainda não sei o que vai ser dela, só podemos esperar pra ver, bjaoo...

**Mi-Cham18: **Também achei o tapa legal, foi um grande prazer escrever isso, rsrsrs... E, bom... eu demorei, mas postei, espero q isso ajude a me redimir um pouco, bjaoo...

**makachan1: **É já deu pra perceber como você gosta do Narak, é algo que temos em comum... Continua lendo, tá? Bjaoo...

**makachan1:** Mandou dois reviews pq eu demorei muito, neh? Sorry... Não pretendo demorar tanto assim de novo, bjaoo...(de novo)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo dedicado à Agome Chan e AdamoNaruto**

**Capítulo 11 – Traições e Revelações**

Inuyasha conseguira convencer Sango e Mirok a fazer o tema da festa de Kagome igual ao cenário de "Alice no País das Maravilhas", ele achava esse tema perfeito para a festa da jovem.

**~-~-~ Flashback ~-~-~**

- Inuyasha, esse tema não faz sentido. – Disse Mirok. – A Kagome nem se parece com a Alice nem nada.

- Eu sei que ela não parece, mas o tema tem a ver com ela sim, porque...

- Por que, Inuyasha? – Perguntou Sango curiosa e Inuyasha corou.

- Não tem nenhum motivo especial, eu só achei o filme legal, mais nada. Podemos escolher outra coisa. – Ele mudou de assunto. Tinha seus motivos para escolher o tema, mas não queria tornar isso de conhecimento público.

- Olha, Mirok, eu também gostei da ideia. A gente também viu o filme. Você não lembra do cenário? Era muito bonito.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem, Vocês venceram. – Disse Mirok levantando as mãos. – Vocês venceram. Vamos usar esse tema.

**~-~-~ Fim do Flashback ~-~-~**

**I can not find a way to describe it**

**(Eu não posso achar um meio de descrever isso)**

**It's there inside**

**(Está lá dentro)**

**All I do is hide**

**(Tudo que eu faço é esconder)**

Agora, no outro dia Inuyasha esperava Kagome na sala de aula. Estava muito animado, pois sua vida estava perfeita. De repente sentiu duas mãos tapando seus olhos.

- Kagome? Você chegou cedo. – Ele percebeu que a jovem andava ao seu redor para ficar de frente pra ele, ainda tapando seus olhos. – Seu perfume está diferente hoje, é novo?... – O jovem foi calado por um beijo doce, mas assim que os lábios tocaram os seus, ele soube que não beijava Kagome. – Kikyou? – Ele a empurrou para longe de si. – O que é isso? Está louca?

- Inuyasha, não precisa mentir. Sei que você gostou de reviver os velhos tempos. – Inuyasha lhe deu um tapa no rosto, não muito forte, apenas para fazê-la cair em si.

- Ponha-se no seu lugar, Kikyou. Fique longe de mim! – Disse Inuyasha pegando sua mochila e saindo da sala.

**I wisk that it would just go away**

**(Eu gostaria que isso simplesmente fosse embora)**

**What would you do?**

**(O que você faria?)**

**You do if you knew**

**(Você faria, se você soubesse)**

**(What would you do?)**

**(O que você faria?)**

Quando chegou ao pátio Inuyasha quase caiu ao parar abruptamente pelo que estava vendo. Ele sentiu seu coração para de bater e ficou parado sentindo as primeiras gotas de chuva baterem em seu rosto. Será que seus olhos o estavam enganado? Só podia ser isso, porque Kagome não podia, de forma alguma, estar beijando Kouga. "De novo não. Não com a Kagome!" Inuyasha conseguiu, com muito esforço, puxar ar para seus pulmões e sentiu seu coração dar uma leve batida. Após os minutos que levou para isso acontecer, ele andou até os dois.

- Kagome! O que está havendo aqui? O que significa isso? – A cada palavra um pedaço de seu coração se separava do resto.

- Você é cego, Inuyasha? O que acha que significa? – Kagome perguntou sarcástica. – Estou beijando Kouga-kun. – O resto do coração de Inuyasha se partiu de vez.

- Por quê? Não estamos juntos? – Era inacreditável. O que estava acontecendo com Kagome? Por que ela o tratava dessa forma?

- Juntos? Está louco? Eu nunca ficaria junto com você. – Kagome virou as costas para ele e deu mais um beijo em Kouga. – Fazendo uma força extrema para se controlar, Inuyasha saiu correndo na chuva, para bem longe dali.

**All the pain**

**(Toda a dor)**

**I though I knew**

**(Eu pensei que soubesse)**

**All my thoughts lead back to you**

**(Todos os meus pensamentos, me levam de volta a você)**

**Back to what**

**(De volta para o que)**

**Was never said**

**(Nunca foram ditos)**

Logo depois que Inuyasha saiu correndo Kikyou se aproximou de Kouga e Kagome.

- É, Kouga, parece que nosso plano deu certo. – Kagome se afastou de Kouga sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Que plano? – Perguntou a jovem começando a tremer.

- O plano de separar você de Inuyasha. O que mais pensou que poderia ser? – Disse Kikyou irônica, se apoiando no braço de Kouga.

- O que vocês fizeram? – Kagome não compreendia. Tinha visto Kikyou e Inuyasha se beijando, por isso saíra correndo e encontrara Kouga. Na mesma hora resolveu que não poderia aceitar mais uma traição sem fazer nada. Por isso beijara Kouga, para ver se não se sentiria tão mal, se, pelo menos, revidasse o que Inuyasha fizera com ela. – O que vocês fizeram? – Ela gritou.

- Nós não fizemos nada. – Respondeu Kouga. – Quem fez foi você. Você me beijou porque quis. Eu só estava no lugar certo, na hora certa.

- Kouga, como você pôde? – Indagou Kagome com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

- Você já sabe a resposta. Eu odeio Inuyasha e você era a maneira mais eficaz de machucá-lo. Fora que eu não a perdoei pelo tapa que você me deu no dia do baile. – Ele sorriu passando a mão no rosto. Kikyou também sorria. – E Kikyou foi de grande ajuda nesse plano.

**Back and forth**

**(Indo e vindo)**

**Inside my head**

**(Dentro da minha cabeça)**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**(Eu não posso aguentar essa confusão)**

**I'm unable, come and take me away**

**(Eu sou incapaz, venha e me leve embora)**

**~-~-~ Flashback ~-~-~**

À noite, Kouga andava sozinho numa praça quando teve uma ideia brilhante para acabar com a felicidade de Inuyasha, mas... Droga! Ia precisar da ajuda daquela oferecida. Teria que falar com ela imediatamente. Fazer o que... Ela era necessária para que sua vingança pudesse acontecer. Chegando a essa conclusão, seguiu para a casa de Kikyou. Assim que parou à porta da jovem, tocou a campainha. Logo a porta foi aberta.

- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o Kouga. – Disse Kikyou irônica. – O que faz aqui, querido?

- Vim pedir sua ajuda. – Disse o youkai sentindo-se mal por ter que fazer isso.

- Mas eu pensei que você não precisasse do meu apoio. – Ela falou rindo. Kouga ficou muito sério.

- Se você vai ficar fazendo esse joguinho, vou procurar outra pessoa. – Kouga estava virando as costas para ela.

- Ei, calma. Não precisa ficar irritado – Kikyou segurou o braço dele impedindo-o de sair. – Entre. Vamos conversar. – Kouga a seguiu para dento da casa. – Quer que eu chame Narak?

- Não. Ele não será necessário.

- Entendeu? – Perguntou Kouga, bebendo uma cerveja que kikyou lhe oferecera.

- É claro que entendi. – Respondeu Kikyou arrogante. – Mas como você vai fazer para que ele não sinta o meu cheiro? Se você se esqueceu, eu te lembro de que ele é um meio-youkai e tem o faro muito sensível.

- Eu não sou tão idiota, Kikyou. Ou esqueceu que eu sou um youkai lobo? Também tenho o faro sensível e sendo assim já descobri qual é o perfume que Kagome usa.

- E o que tem isso?

- Acontece que o seu cheiro e o dela são bem parecidos, com o perfume vocês terão praticamente o mesmo cheiro. – Kikyou deu um sorriso aberto.

- Até que você pensa de vez em quando, hein? – Ela disse, um pouco surpresa pela genialidade do plano.

- Não estamos falando de você, Kikyou.

- Tá bom. Sem brigas.

- Amanhã você fica escondida na escola e espera a Kagome chegar. Quando ela atravessar o portão você vai correndo para a sala e faz o que combinamos. Ela vai ver tudo e com certeza vai sair correndo, e, inesperadamente, eu estarei no caminho dela. – Os dois deram sorrisos cúmplices.

- Estou com você. – Disse Kikyou levantando sua cerveja para brindar com Kouga.

- Ótimo. – Ele bateu sua garrafa na dela.

**~-~-~ Fim do Flashback ~-~-~**

**I feel like i'm all alone**

**(Eu sinto como se estivesse completamente sozinha)**

**All by myself I need to get around this**

**(Por conta própria eu tenho que passer por isso)**

**My words are cold**

**(Minhas palavras são frias)**

**I don't want them to hurt you**

**(Eu não quero que elas machuquem você)**

- Eu sou muito estúpida. Como pude cair nessa? – Disse Kagome chorando. "Tenho que encontrar Inuyasha e lhe explicar tudo". Em seguida, Kagome foi em direção ao portão enquanto Kikyou e Kouga continuavam a se vangloriar pela criatividade de seu plano.

**If I show you**

**(Se mostrar a você)**

**I don't think you'd understand**

**(Eu não acho que você vai entender)**

'**Cause no one understands**

**(Porque ninguém entende)**

**[Take me Away – Avril Lavigne]**

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo em que, Kagome descobria toda a verdade e que havia sido enganada, Inuyasha, utilizando seus poderes de meio-youkai, chegou a casa em pouco menos de cinco minutos. Já havia tomado uma decisão.

Assim que chegou, Inuyasha começou a arrumar sua mochila com roupas e alguns acessórios. Quando terminou seu quarto já estava muito bagunçado, com roupas e objetos por todos os lados.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Inuyasha? – Perguntou sua mãe que estava parada a porta do quarto.

- Não tenho tempo para discutir com você agora, mãe. – Ele respondeu fechando a mochila e saindo do quarto com a mesma. – Eu tenho que ir.

- Ir? Pra onde? – Izayoi andava atrás de seu filho sem entender o que estava acontecendo. – O que está havendo, Inuyasha?

- Vou morar com meu pai. – Respondeu o jovem colocando a mochila nas costas e indo para a garagem.

- O quê? Por quê? – Indagou sua mãe, pela primeira vez, parecendo preocupada com o filho.

- Como se você realmente se importasse... – Inuyasha parou de falar ao sentir o cheiro de lágrimas. Ele se voltou para encarar sua mãe. – O que você tem, mãe? – Inuyasha se aproximou dela e viu lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. – Você está se sentindo mal? O que está acontecendo?

- Você... Você vai me deixar... – Ela teve que parar de falar para se controlar. – Como o seu pai... Você vai me abandonar. – Agora as lágrimas não paravam de sair.

- Mãe... – Inuyasha a abraçou e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, apertando-o contra si. – Calma, mãe. Não chora. Você sempre disse que não se importava com o papai ou comigo.

- Você acha que foi fácil ver o seu pai ir embora, me trocando por outra e depois ver você crescendo e ficando cada vez mais parecido com ele? – Inuyasha agora entendia o porquê de sua mãe ser tão fria com ele. Não sabia que ela havia sofrido tanto com a partida de seu pai. Izayoi sempre fora tão durona. – Sempre que eu olho nos seus olhos, eu o vejo me olhando de volta. – Izayoi se afastou dele para encará-lo. – Mas eu não quero que você vá embora. Se você for embora, eu não sei o que vou fazer, filho. Acho que vou ficar louca. – Inuyasha sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ouvia sua mãe chamá-lo de filho de forma tão carinhosa.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Só vou passar uns dias fora. Eu volto. – Ele disse encarando-a. – Não vou deixá-la. Tudo bem. – Agora foi Izayoi quem o puxou para um abraço. – Mas eu tenho que ir. Tenho que ficar longe daqui por um tempo. Preciso acalmar minha mente, sabe? – Eles se separaram.

- Você tem algum problema na escola? O que houve? – Inuyasha não queria falar de Kagome no momento. Ainda doía muito.

- Quando eu voltar lhe explico. Não quero falar disso agora. – Sua mãe ficou bastante séria. – Por favor.

- Tudo bem. Eu espero você voltar. – Inuyasha sorriu levemente.

- Obrigado. – O jovem beijou sua mãe na testa e subiu em sua moto. – Tchau.

- Tchau. – Então Inuyasha partiu dirigindo a moto.

* * *

Kagome corria, ficando encharcada com a chuva que caia. Tinha que chegar a casa de Inuyasha o mais rápido possível para lhe explicar o que havia acontecido. "Eu devia saber que Inuyasha não me trairia, principalmente com a kikyou". Alguns minutos depois Kagome chegou a casa do jovem e tocou a campainha. Izayoi atendeu.

- Bom dia, senhora. – Kagome disse, tentando se controlar e parecer normal, mas sua aparência nem chegava perto disso. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, o cabelo grudando no rosto e suas roupas pingando. – O Inuyasha se encontra?

- Não. – Respondeu Izayoi cada vez entendendo menos. – Ele foi passar um tempo na casa do pai dele. – Kagome engoliu o choro que queria sair depois de ouvir essas palavras.

- Obrigada. – A jovem disse indo embora.

- Espere! – Pediu Izayoi preocupada. – O que houve? O que está acontecendo? Primeiro o Inuyasha chega igual a um furacão, arruma uma mochila e vai embora. Agora você chega aqui, nesse estado, chorando, procurando por ele. Alguma coisa aconteceu e eu quero saber o que é. – Kagome não pôde aguentar q começou a chorar desesperadamente.

- Eu fui enganada e fiz algo terrível com Inuyasha. – Ela disse entre os soluços. Izayoi fitou a jovem, que estava num estado deplorável e suspirou.

- Por que você não entra? Está toda molhada... Você pode se secar e me contar exatamente o que houve, assim que beber um chá e se acalmar um pouco. – Kagome pareceu pensar por um segundo, mas por fim assentiu.

- Entendo. – Disse Izayoi oferecendo mais uma xícara de chá para Kagome, depois que ela acabou de lhe contar tudo. – Realmente o que a Kikyou fez foi horrível. – "E pensar que eu gostava dela, por pensar que era melhor ser como ela do que sofrer como eu sofri. Que tolice." Pensou Izayoi. – Eu não sei o que dizer. – Kagome abaixou a cabeça, ainda secando seus cabelos com a toalha que Izayoi lhe oferecera. A jovem usava uma roupa que a senhora lhe emprestara. – Acho que a única coisa que você pode fazer é esperar o Inuyasha voltar e explicar tudo a ele.

- A senhora não acha que é melhor eu ligar para ele? – Perguntou Kagome nervosa.

- Sinceramente, não. Eu conheço Inuyasha e sei que com certeza ele está com a cabeça quente agora. – A jovem respirava apressadamente, tentando não chorar.

- E se ele não voltar? O que eu faço? – A jovem passou a toalha no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas.

- Ele vai voltar. Ele prometeu. – Kagome respirou fundo e tentou dar um sorriso, mas não teve sucesso.

- Acho que eu já vou. Mas antes... Será que eu posso ficar no quarto dele por alguns minutos? – Pediu hesitante. Izayoi concordou, pois, de certa forma, entendia a jovem. – Obrigada. – Kagome se levantou e seguiu para o quarto de Inuyasha.

**I always need time o****n my own**

**(Eu sempre precisei se tempo comigo mesma)**

**I never thought I'd n****eed you there when I cried**

**(Eu nunca pensei que precisaria de você lá, quando eu chorasse)**

**And the days feel l****ike years when I'm alone**

**(E os dias parecem anos quando eu estou sozinha)**

**And the bed where y****ou lie is made up on your side**

**(E a cama que você deitou foi feita no seu tamanho)**

Kagome sentou-se na cama de Inuyasha, pegou um dos travesseiros e ficou abraçada a ele, sentindo o cheiro de Inuyasha, enquanto chorava.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**(Quando você andou para longe, eu contei os passos que você deu)**

**Do you see how muck I need you right now?**

**(Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?)**

A jovem largou o travesseiro e andou pelo quarto, tocando os objetos que pertenciam a Inuyasha, e ficou pensando o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento. Provavelmente ele estaria desejando nunca mais vê-la. Devia odiá-la.

**When you're gone the p****ieces of my heart are missing you**

**(Quando você vai embora, os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta)**

**When you're gone the f****ace I came to know is missing too**

**(Quando você vai embora, o rosto que eu vim a conhecer está perdido também)**

**When you're gone the w****ords I need to hear**

**(Quando você vai embora, as palavras que eu preciso ouvir)**

**To always get me t****hrough the day and make it ok**

**(Para sempre me fazer superar o dia e fazer com que ele fique bom)**

**I miss you**

**(Eu sinto sua falta)**

Ela viu que o chão estava coberto pelas roupas de Inuyasha e num canto ela identificou o casaco favorito dele. Lembrou-se de dois dias atrás quando viram um filme, ali mesmo, na casa dele e na hora em que Inuyasha levou-a para casa estava bastante frio, então ele lhe emprestara o casaco e a abraçara para que não sentisse frio. Kagome pegou o casaco e o apertou contra o peito fortemente

**I've never felt this way before**

**(Eu nunca tinha me sentido desse jeito antes)**

**Everything that I do, reminds me of you**

**(Tudo que eu faço, me lembra você)**

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**(E as roupas que você deixou, elas continuam no chão)**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**(E elas cheiram exatamente como você, eu amo as coisas que você faz)**

Kagome deitou-se na cama segurando o casaco e o puxou para bem perto de seu rosto, pois o cheiro de Inuyasha estava impregnado no mesmo. "Inu-chan, você tem que me desculpar, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Volte logo, por favor". Ela acabou cochilando enquanto chorava e pensava em Inuyasha. Izayoi não teve coragem de acordá-la e deixou que a jovem descansasse um pouco depois de tudo que havia passado.

**We were made for e****ach other**

**(Nós fomos feitos um para o outro)**

**Out here forever**

**(Aqui para sempre)**

**I know we were**

**(Eu sei que nós fomos)**

**All I ever wanted w****as for you to know**

**(Tudo que eu sempre quis foi que você soubesse)**

**Everything I do I g****ive my Heart and Soul**

**(Em tudo que eu faço eu boto meu Coração e Alma)**

**I can hardly breathe I**** need to feel you here with me**

**(Eu mal posso respirar, eu preciso sentir você aqui comigo)**

**[When You're Gone – Avril L****avigne]**

* * *

Não era só Kagome que sofria por essa situação, e, na verdade, ela pelo menos já sabia a verdade, que Inuyasha nunca a traíra. O jovem pelo contrário, não sabia de nada disso.

**I'll never let you see**

**(Eu nunca vou deixar você ver)**

**The way my broken heart is hurting me**

**(O jeito como meu coração quebrado está me machucando)**

**I've got my pride and I know how to hide**

**(Eu tenho meu orgulho e eu sei como esconder)**

**All my sorrow and pain**

**(Toda minha tristeza e sofrimento)**

**I'll do my crying in the rain**

**(Eu chorarei na chuva)**

Inuyasha guiava a moto pela estrada o mais rápido que podia. Como Kagome pudera agir daquela maneira? Será que foi porque ele é um meio-youkai? Talvez ele fosse o tipo de cara que sempre seria enganado. Maldita Kagome! Quando ele achava que sua vida estava entrando nos eixos algo assim acontecia.

**If I wait for s****tormy skies**

**(Se eu esperar pelos céus chuvosos)**

**You won't know the r****ain from the tears in my eyes**

**(Você não distinguirá a chuva das lágrimas em meus olhos)**

**You'll never know that I**** still love you so**

**(Você nunca vai saber que eu continuo te amando tanto)**

**Only heartaches remain**

**(Só os desgostos permanecem)**

**I'll do my crying i****n the rain**

**(Eu chorarei na chuva)**

Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de Inuyasha e por isso ele teve que parar a moto e se recuperar. "Eu não vou chorar. Depois do que Kagome fez, ela não merece as lágrimas de ninguém. Muito menos as minhas." Inuyasha ficou parado no acostamento durante alguns minutos respirando profundamente enquanto a chuva batia em sua pele.

**Raindrops falling from heaven**

**(Gotas de chuva caindo do céu)**

**Could never take away m****y misery**

**(Nunca conseguiriam tirar meu sofrimento)**

**Since we're not together I**** pray for stormy weather**

**(Desde que não estamos juntos eu rezo por tempo chuvoso)**

**To hide the tears I**** hope you'll never see**

**(Para esconder as lágrimas que eu espero que você nunca veja)**

"Mesmo assim, só Deus sabe o porquê, eu ainda te amo, Kagome. Eu não posso deixar de te amar. Droga! Você foi a pessoa que me fez perceber que eu sou alguém, mas, infelizmente também foi a pessoa que me fez ver que isso não quer dizer merda nenhuma."

**Someday when my crying i****s done**

**(Algum dia quando o meu choro acabar)**

**I'm gonna wear a s****mile and walking in the sun**

**(Eu vou usar um sorriso e andar no sol)**

**I may be a foo****l, but 'till then, Darling, you'll never see me complain**

**(Eu posso ser um tolo, mas até lá, querida, você nunca verá eu me queixar)**

**I'll do my crying i****n the rain**

**(Eu chorarei na chuva)**

**[Crying in the Rain – A-Ha]**

Inuyasha voltou a ligar a moto e partiu. Cerca de uma hora depois, chegou à casa de seu pai, que na verdade era uma mansão. Parou no portão da entrada e tocou o interfone.

- Pois não? – Disse a pessoa que atendeu o interfone.

- Sou Inuyasha, o filho de Inutaisho, vim passar uns dias com meu pai.

- Só um momento, Senhor Inuyasha. Vou abrir o portão.

- Obrigado. – Um segundo depois o portão estava aberto e Inuyasha seguiu com a moto para a garagem, para em seguida entrar na casa.

- Se não é o meu querido irmãozinho. – Disse um homem, descendo as escadas. – O que faz aqui? Sentiu saudades? – Perguntou irônico.

- Não sabia que a casa agora era sua Sesshoumaru. Que eu saiba posso vir aqui quando quiser. – Inuyasha respondeu arrogante. Sempre tivera uma rivalidade com o meio-irmão.

- Não precisa se irritar tão facilmente, Inuyasha. – O youkai se parecia muito com ele, excetuando-se as orelhas. As de Sesshoumaru não eram de cachorro, mas ainda assim pontudas. Sesshoumaru também tinha algumas cicatrizes no rosto e uma meia lua na testa. – Pensando bem, acho que você já estava irritado antes de entrar aqui.

- O que te importa isso, Sesshoumaru? Me deixe em paz. – Inuyasha largou a mochila no chão e sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar. – Onde está nosso pai?

- Onde você acha que ele está? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru servindo-se de um whisky no bar e gesticulando para Inuyasha lhe oferecendo um copo. Inuyasha aceitou. – É óbvio que está se encontrando com mais uma de suas namoradas. – Sesshoumaru lhe esticou o copo com a bebida e Inuyasha o pegou. – Nem me pergunte qual, pois não faço ideia.

- Que bom, pois não estou a fim de responder o questionário idiota de sempre. Ele só sabe me perguntar se estou bem e como vão os estudos. – Inuyasha bebeu o conteúdo do copo em um só gole. – E você, tem feito algo interessante, além de tornar a vida das pessoas um inferno? – Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Vou me casar mês que vem. – Inuyasha quase deixou o copo cair no chão.

- O quê? Quem seria louca o bastante para casar com você? – O jovem não conseguia esconder sua surpresa. Fora que esse assunto fazia com que ele não pensasse tanto em Kagome.

- O nome dela é Rin. Ela é professora.

- Nem preciso perguntar se ela é uma youkai, não é? Você odeia humanos.

- Ela é humana. – Dessa vez Inuyasha largou o copo, mas este caiu sobre o tapete e não quebrou.

- Quem é você e o que fez com meu meio-irmão?

- Não seja infantil, Inuyasha. As pessoas mudam.

- Eu sei. Mas geralmente não mudam tanto assim. – Inuyasha não podia acreditar. Hoje era o dia das surpresas. – Você sabe que se vocês tiverem filhos, ele vai ser como eu, certo? O que pretende fazer?

- Não há nada a fazer. É um fato. Não pode ser alterado. – Sesshoumaru respondeu tranquilamente.

- E você vai aceitá-lo?

- É claro. Ele será meu filho.

- Nossa... – Inuyasha estava de boca aberta. – Nunca esperei ouvir isso de você.

- Se viesse aqui com frequência, já saberia de tudo.

- É... São muitas novidades de uma vez. – Ele pegou o copo que deixara cair e pôs de volta no bar. - Bom, preciso de um banho. – Inuyasha pegou sua mochila. – Meu quarto ainda está no lugar ou nosso pai teve outro filho e me expulsou de lá?

- Seu quarto ainda está no mesmo lugar, está do jeito que você deixou.

- Certo. – Inuyasha começou a subir as escadas.

- Inuyasha. – Chamou Sesshoumaru. – Há um motivo para eu ter lhe contado sobre o casamento...

- E qual é? – O jovem parou de subir e voltou-se para o irmão.

- Rin, queria que eu o chamasse. Ela quer conhecê-lo e também disse que faz questão que você sempre vá nos visitar. Ela acha que uma família deve estar sempre unida. – Inuyasha não estava entendo. O que Deus estava fazendo? Todas as coisas tinham que acontecer no mesmo dia? Nossa!

- Tudo bem. Eu venho para o casamento. – Respondeu Inuyasha mecanicamente, ainda sem apreender tudo o que tinha acontecido num só dia. Ou melhor, numa só manhã. – E posso... Visitar vocês.

- Ótimo. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru com um olhar estranho, sarcástico. – Porque eu não tenho padrinho, portanto sobrou pra você. – E assim ele virou as costas.

- Ei! – Gritou Inuyasha, mas Sesshoumaru não respondeu. O jovem bufou enquanto subia as escadas. – Droga! Ele sabe que eu odeio ternos.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**AdamoNaruto: **Oi, se acalma, menina, não precisa se matar de desespero. Espero que goste do capítulo. Ele está bem maior que os outros e eu demorei só uma semana para postá-lo. Então, espero que eles tenham sofrido o bastante na sua opinião, ok? Bjaoo...

**tatiane: **Fiz o que você pediu, continuei logo, espero que goste, bjaoo...

**Agome chan: **Voltei! Pelo menos por enquanto. As vuvuzelas não me abduziram, mas eu preferia isso do que ver o jogo em que o Brasil saiu da copa, rsrsrsrs... Felizmente você não vai precisar se jogar da ponte, ter uma síncope, e muito menos mandar zumbis atrás de mim (eu morro de medo de zumbis...). Então, espero q tenha gostado do capítulo, e da "não demora" em postar, bjaoo... Ps: Um dia todas nós acharemos nosso Inu, rsrsrs... ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Quando o Sol se Põe**

Após tomar banho, Inuyasha deitou em sua cama e dormiu, afinal seu dia fora, em boa parte, horrível. Ao acordar checou seu relógio e viu que já eram 20h. Sua barriga roncou. Não comi nada desde o café da manhã. Levantou, desceu as escadas e seguiu para a sala de jantar, provavelmente já haviam servido o mesmo. Ao chegar à mesa, Sesshoumaru já estava sentado.

- Boa noite, irmãozinho. – Sesshoumaru disse ao vê-lo.

- Boa noite. – Inuyasha, que ainda estava com sono não respondeu a provocação. Puxou a cadeira a frente de Sesshoumaru e sentou. – E o papai?

- Ainda não voltou.

- Ótimo. Prefiro ouvir o sermão amanhã. – Os dois se serviram e começaram a comer. – Quando é seu casamento?

- Daqui a treze dias. Por quê? Pretende escapar daqui antes disso para não ter que usar terno? – Inuyasha não pôde deixar de rir.

- Não. Eu pretendo ficar aqui até o casamento.

- Acho bom. Não quero ter que chamar o jardineiro para ser meu padrinho.

- O papai muda o jardineiro toda semana.

- Exatamente. – Os dois continuaram a comer. – Você vai me dizer a razão de ter vindo para cá? – Inuyasha ficou calado. – Só posso deduzir que é por causa de uma garota. – O meio-youkai o olhou surpreso. – O quê? Da última vez que você veio aqui foi porque a Kikyou te enganou. – Inuyasha suspirou. – O que aconteceu dessa vez? Você não mordeu essa garota, não é? – Inuyasha ficou indignado.

- É claro que não! Você sabe muito bem que eu sou contra isso. Depois que um inu-youkai morde alguém, essa pessoa fica ligada a ele para sempre. – Sesshoumaru assentiu.

- Nosso pai fez isso uma vez. E as consequências disso ainda existem.

- Minha mãe está de prova. Ela nunca mais se apaixonou por outra pessoa. Nunca esqueceu o papai. – Sesshoumaru ficou calado e Inuyasha o fitou seriamente. – Acho que mesmo que eu ame alguém, não conseguiria fazer isso. Não tenho o direito de fazer isso. – O meio-youkai bebeu um pouco de vinho. – Você pretende morder a Rin?

- Não. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Como você mesmo disse. Isso não é certo. E também não é justo. Apenas a pessoa mordida sofre com essa ligação eterna. Quem morde pode continuar fazendo o que bem quiser por aí. – Sesshoumaru se recostou na cadeira. – Eu amo a Rin e ela me ama, mas não há qualquer garantia de será assim para sempre. – Inuyasha sorriu para o irmão.

- Muito bem, Sesshoumaru. Você já está quase virando um ser humano.

- Idiota. – Rebateu o youkai, continuando a comer. – Mas você ainda não me disse por que veio aqui dessa vez.

- Ora. Você já deduziu sozinho. E se você não se importa, eu gostaria de não falar sobre isso.

- Eu não me importo.

- Então, por que perguntou?

- Estava sem nenhum assunto. – Respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

- Depois eu sou o idiota. – E os dois continuaram o jantar falando de banalidades.

* * *

Quando terminou de jantar Inuyasha ligou para sua mãe, dizendo que voltaria em duas semanas e aproveitou para pedir que ela ligasse para a faculdade e dissesse que ele estava doente. Ao desligar o telefone, Inuyasha se dirigiu à varanda de seu quarto e deitou-se numa espreguiçadeira que sempre ficava lá.

**I know you're somewhere out there**

**(Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá for a)  
Somewhere far away**

**(Algum lugar bem longe)  
I want you back (2x)**

**(Eu quero você de volta) (2x)  
My neighbors think I'm crazy**

**(Meus vizinhos pensam que sou louco)  
But they don't understand**

**(Mas eles não entendem)  
You're all I have (2x)**

**(Você é tudo que eu tenho) (2x)**

Inuyasha observava o céu, pensando em Kagome. Ele ainda não podia acreditar em tudo que acontecera. Por que Kagome fizera aquilo? Algo não parecia bater nessa história. Mas ele vira tudo, não é? Então o que faltava?

**At night when the stars light up my room**

**(À noite quando as estrelas iluminam meu quarto)  
I sit by myself talking to the moon**

**(Eu sento comigo mesmo, falando com a lua)  
Try to get to you**

**(Tentando alcançar você)  
In hopes you're on the other side**

**(Esperando que você esteja do outro lado)  
Talking to me too**

**(Falando comigo também)  
Or am I a fool who sits alone**

**(Ou eu sou só um tolo que sento sozinho)  
Talking to the moon?**

**(Falando com a lua?)**

Depois de tudo que eles conversaram, Kagome teria coragem de feri-lo daquela maneira? Sua Kagome nunca faria isso. Nunca. Tinha algo de muito errado nisso, mas Inuyasha não queria pensar nisso agora. Ainda era muito recente, ainda dois pensar nela.

**I'm feeling like I'm famous**

**(Eu me sinto como se fosse famoso)  
The talk of the town**

**(O assunto da cidade)  
They say I've gone mad**

**(Eles dizem que eu fiquei louco)  
Yeah, I've gone mad**

**(Sim, que eu fiquei louco)  
But they don't know what I know**

**(Mas eles não sabem o que eu sei)  
**

Realmente não adiantava ficar pensando nisso agora. O melhor a fazer era dormir e deixar isso para outro dia. Inuyasha desligou o celular e o deixaria assim por um tempo. Só assim conseguiria se manter afastado.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade, Kagome estava sentada ao pé da Goshinboku, a árvore sagrada do templo e a que ela mais gostava. Ela também fitava o céu. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

**Cause when the sun goes down**

**(Porque quando o sol se pôe)  
Someone's talking back**

**(Alguém responde)  
Yeah, they're talking back**

**(Sim, eles estão respondendo)**

Como Kagome se explicaria a Inuyasha? Ele acreditaria nela? Quando ele voltaria? Eram tantas perguntas, mas a mais importante era: Como ele estava se sentindo nesse momento? Depois de saber o que Kikyou fizera com ele, ela fizera o mesmo. Inuyasha devia estar péssimo.

**At night when the stars light up my room**

**(À noite quando as estrelas iluminam meu quarto)  
I sit by myself talking to the moon**

**(Eu sento comigo mesmo, falando com a lua)  
Try to get to you**

**(Tentando alcançar você)  
In hopes you're on the other side**

**(Esperando que você esteja do outro lado)  
Talking to me too**

**(Falando comigo também)  
Or am I a fool who sits alone**

**(Ou eu sou só um tolo que sento sozinho)  
Talking to the moon?**

**(Falando com a lua?)**

Kagome o amava. Só fizera aquilo porque pensava que ele a traíra como Houjo. Inuyasha iria entender. Pelo menos era o que ela esperava. "Tomara que ele esteja bem. Por favor, Goshinboku, me ajude a realizar o meu desejo. Faça com ele volte logo para que eu possa me explicar e lhe dizer que o amo."

**Do you ever hear me calling?**

**(Você já me ouviu chamando?)**

**Cause every night**

**(Porque toda noite)**

**I'm talking to the moon**

**(Eu estou falando com a lua)**

**Still trying to get to you**

**(Continuo tentando chegar a você)**

**In hopes you're on the other side**

**(Esperando que você esteja do outro lado)  
Talking to me too**

**(Falando comigo também)  
Or am I a fool who sits alone**

**(Ou eu sou só um tolo que sento sozinho)  
Talking to the moon?**

**(Falando com a lua?)**

**[Talking to the Moon – Bruno Mars]**

* * *

No dia seguinte, apesar de não sentir vontade de fazer nada, Kagome compareceu às aulas. Não queria ter que se explicar à sua mãe. Mas depois de alguma insistência de Sango e Mirok, teve que contar aos dois.

- Agora entendo porque a Kikyou e o Kouga estão se pavonenando pela faculdade como se fossem os donos. – Disse Sango, sentando-se ao lado da amiga e a abraçando,

- Mas o que eu vou fazer, Sango? Como vou me explicar a ele? – Kagome tentava conterá as lágrimas me vão.

- Calma, Kagome. – Pediu Mirok. – Nós vamos ligar para ele e contra tudo. Ele vai entender. – Mirok apertou o ombro de Kagome levemente, lhe dando apoio.

- Eu já tentei, Mirok. O celular está desligado. – Respondeu Kagome.

- por que você não deixou uma mensagem? – Perguntou Sango.

- Eu tentei. Mas eu não ia conseguir falar sem chorar, por isso desliguei.

- Tudo bem, Kagome. Mais tarde, eu vou deixar um recado para ele, explicando a situação. – Disse Mirok. Kagome assentiu.

- Obrigada.

* * *

Kouga e Kikyou estavam no refeitório se vangloriando para Narak e outros idiotas como eles.

- Você tinha que ver a cara dele, Narak. – Disse Kikyou rindo.

- Com certeza tinha. É uma pena que a faculdade estivesse praticamente vazia. – Falou Kouga também rindo. Narak apenas fitava Kikyou em silêncio.

- Do jeito que você se esforçou para se vingar, Kikyou, parece até que tinha ciúmes dele com Kagome. – Narak finalmente participava da conversa.

- Não seja idiota, Narak. – Respondeu Kikyou muito nervosa. – Pelo Inuyasha eu sós sinto ódio.

- Sei. – Falou Narak não acreditando.

* * *

Depois de levar Kagome em casa, Mirok acompanhou Sango até sua casa.

- O que vai acontecer agora, Mirok? – Perguntou Sango.

- Não sei. – Respondeu Mirok com o braço sobre os ombros da namorada. – Só acho que devemos adiar a festa de aniversário da Kagome. Nesse clima não dá para ter festa.

- Tem razão. Depois que isso tudo se resolver nós podemos ver isso. Mas eu estou muito preocupada com Kagome.

- Eu também. Quando chegar a casa vou deixar uma mensagem no celular de Inuyasha. Espero que ele compreenda tudo e volte para Kagome.

- Tomara.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

Agome chan: Que bom que gostou da dedicatória. Você é uma das minhas fãs mais fiéis, rsrsrs... Tá sempre comentando... Eu que tenho que agradecer... Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, bjaoo...

AdamuNaruto: Pelo visto, vc queria ver sangue, rsrs... Eu acho que as piores coisas que podem acontecer com uma pessoa não são visíveis, por isso fiz o capítulo assim, mas quem sabe nós ainda não veremos Inuyasha dando um soco na cara do Kouga... Tudo é possível, rsrs...

makachan1: Realmente, Inuyasha deve ter nascido num dia que a distribuição de boa sorte tinha acabado e só sobrou a má sorte, mas com certeza, as coisas vão melhorar depois... Sobre o outro assunto, eu também prefiro o Sesshoumaru, mas gosto é gosto, né?

nane-chan3: Que bom que você está gostando. Espero que continue gostando cada vez mais, rsrs...

Eulalia Arantes: Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história, bjaoo...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Para Onde Vão as Coisas Simples?**

Inuyasha acordou na manhã seguinte com uma música alta soando pela casa. Olhou o relógio, que ficava em sua mesa de cabeceira, e se assustou ao notar que já eram 10 da manhã. Como já estava descansado, levantou, colocou uma camisa, já que só dormia de calça, e foi verificar de onde vinha a música.

**You bring me right back down to earth from the promised land**

**(Você me trouxe de volta para a Terra da terra prometida)**

**We're getting close to the center of the earth with an honest plan**

**(Nós estamos chegando perto do centro da terra com um plano honesto)**

**You'll never be your mother or your father do you understand?**

**(Você nunca será sua mãe ou seu pai, você entende?)**

**Do you understand?**

**(Você entende?)**

Descobriu que o som vinha da academia e ao entrar na mesma, encontrou Sesshoumaru correndo numa esteira.

- Quer enlouquecer a casa toda? – Perguntou Inuyasha se aproximando.

- Você é a primeira pessoa que vem reclamar... Acho que os criados não virão aqui fazer o mesmo. – Respondeu o youkai continuando a correr. Obviamente os criados não questionariam os atos dos donos da casa. – Aliás, você também devia fazer algum exercício. Parece estar um pouco fora de forma. – Sesshoumaru não quis dizer que o irmão estava gordo, e sim que fazia tempo que este não se exercitava.

**We don't have too much time here**

**(Nós não temos muito tempo aqui)**

**And time travels far too fast**

**(E o tempo viaja longe e muito rápido)**

**We're not too far we're too near**

**(Nós não estamos muito longe, nós estamos muito perto)**

**Before they take it from our hands**

**(Antes que eles tomem isso de nossas mãos)**

- Talvez você tenha razão. – Disse Inuyasha e também começou a correr, em uma outra esteira.

Ficaram correndo por um tempo, levantaram peso, treinaram um pouco de luta e depois saíram da academia para tomar banho, pois ambos precisavam disso.

**Why don't you teach your heart to feel**

**(Por que você não ensina seu coração a sentir)**

**And give you Love Love [Give you Love Love]**

**(E lhe dê Amor Amor [Lhe dê Amor Amor])**

**Give it all away**

**Why don't you teach your heart to talk**

**(Por que você não ensina seu coração a falar)**

**And give you Love Love [Give you Love Love]**

**(E lhe dê Amor Amor [Lhe dê Amor Amor])**

**Give me give me what I need**

**(Me dê, me dê o que eu preciso)**

**[Love Love – Take That]**

Caminharam até seus quartos juntos, até uma parte onde o corredor se bifurcava, e Sesshoumaru ia para um lado, enquanto Inuyasha ia para o outro.

- Eu senti tanta falta desses momentos fraternos. – Zombou Sesshoumaru indo para seu quarto.

- Idiota. – Inuyasha seguiu para o seu quarto.

- Babaca. – Revidou Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha pensou em responder, mas não pôde deixar de rir. ¹

* * *

Após sair do banho, Inuyasha resolveu ligar seu celular e checar se sua mãe havia lhe telefonado. Ficou surpreso ao ver mais de vinte ligações perdidas. A maioria de Kagome. O que será que ela queria? Se vangloriar? Porque isso na fazia o menor sentido. Também havia uma mensagem de voz de Mirok. Será que ele queria defender Kagome? Talvez fosse melhor ignorar, mas... Podia ser importante. Inuyasha apertou o botão para ouvir.

"Oi, Inuyasha, sou eu, Mirok. Estou ligando para te explicar como toda essa confusão entre você e Kagome aconteceu. Foi tudo obra de Kouga e Kikyou. Eu sei que isso soa confuso, mas é verdade. Quando você beijou Kikyou pensando que ela era Kagome, a verdadeira Kagome viu tudo, saiu correndo e Kouga foi a primeira pessoa que ela viu. Por isso Ela decidiu se vingar de você com ele, e disse aquelas coisas horríveis pra você. [Suspiro] Droga. Eu odeio deixar essas mensagens. Parece que a gente está falando sozinho. Mas continuando... Você pode achar difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade. Kagome está sofrendo muito pelo que fez e pelo que disse, mas você tem que tentar entender o que ela pensou ao ver você e Kikyou juntos... Por favor, me ligue se quiser conversar e tente, com vontade, entender o lado de Kagome também... Bom, acho que é só isso... Ah! Eu e Sango decidimos adiar a festa da Kagome, afinal ninguém está no clima para festas. Tchau."

Inuyasha sentou-se na cama, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo. Ele sabia que havia algo errado. A Kagome que ele conhecia não o trataria daquele jeito. Mas mesmo assim era difícil lembrar das palavras que Kagome lhe dissera. Teria de pensar no que faria a seguir. "Quando tudo deixou de ser simples e virou essa confusão?" Inuyasha pensou antes de se jogar na cama de costas e encarar o teto.

* * *

- E então, Mirok? – Perguntou Sango, quando se encontraram no dia seguinte. – Deixou a mensagem?

- Deixei. – Respondeu Mirok, segurando a mão da namorada. – Mas ele ainda não respondeu. Como está Kagome?

- Deitada em casa. Tentei fazer com que ela saísse com a gente, mas ela não quis. Pelo menos eu a ouvi prometer assistir a um filme com Souta. Ele é bem mais persuasivo que eu. – Sango riu. – Ficou pulando em cima dela, até que Kagome aceitasse.

- Bom, pelo menos, ela não vai ficar o dia todo pensando no Inuyasha.

- Você realmente acha que um filme vai impedir que ela pense nele. – Mirok fitou Sango consternado. Os dois sabiam que Kagome não deixaria de pensar no meio-youkai. – Espero que ele entre em contato logo.

* * *

Ao chegar à sala de jantar para o almoço, Inuyasha encontrou seu pai sentado à mesa com Sesshoumaru.

- Boa tarde. – Disse Inuyasha ao sentar.

- Boa tarde. – Respondeu Inutaisho encarando o filho. – Pensei que você tivesse esquecido que tem pai. Você não vem a esta casa há muito tempo.

- Eu não preciso esquecer que tenho um pai. Na maior parte do tempo, eu nem lembro que tenho um. – Inutaisho estreitou os olhos.

- Você só deve lembrar quando sua pensão atrasa ou quando tem algum problema e decide vir pra minha casa. – Inuyasha que estava colocando um guardanapo no colo, o jogou no prato.

- Quer saber? Perdi a fome. – E assim voltou para seu quarto.

- Que rapaz insolente. – Disse Inutaisho. – Não mostra nenhum respeito pelo pai.

- E você pode culpá-lo? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru bebendo seu vinho. – Você nunca se deu o respeito. – Inutaisho o fitou zangado e se calou, esperando que um criado servisse seu almoço.

* * *

- Droga! – Disse Inuyasha, voltando a se jogar em sua cama. Sempre que ia à casa de seu pai tinha que ouvir esse tipo de comentário. Talvez fosse melhor voltar para casa. Mas se fizesse isso teria que falar com Kagome eventualmente e talvez não fosse o melhor momento.

Tinha que resolver as coisas com Kagome. Apesar de tudo, não fora culpa dela. Já fora traída uma vez e ao pensar que fora traída de novo, não pôde aceitar sem reagir. Ele também já passara por isso e entendia, mas se ver traído por Kagome, mesmo sendo um mal entendido, fora muito doloroso.

- É isso! – Ele se levantou da cama. – Vou resolver isso hoje! – Já estava entardecendo quando Inuyasha saiu dirigindo sua moto.

**I walked across an empty land**

**(Eu andei por uma terra vazia)**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**(Eu sabia o caminho como a palma da minha mão)**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**(Eu senti a terra sob meus pés)**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

**(Eu sentei à margem de um rio e isso me completou)**

O meio-youkai só se deu conta de onde estava indo ao parar em frente ao templo onde Kagome morava. Durante a viagem ficava pensando se devia tirar satisfações com Kikyou, ou enfrentar Kouga, mas aparentemente, seu coração vencera a razão.

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" pensou "Será que é uma boa idéia falar com ela agora? Talvez seja melhor me acalmar um pouco." E assim Inuyasha se dirigiu à praça onde Kagome o consolara uma vez. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com Kagome sentada num banco da praça, de costas para ele.

**Oh! Simple things where have you gone**

**(Oh! Coisas simples, para onde vocês foram?)**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**(Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo em que confiar)**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**(Então me diga quando você vai me deixar entrar)**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**(Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de um lugar para começar)**

É claro que poderia ir embora, mas não poderia fugir para sempre. Além disso, parecia que era seu destino falar com Kagome naquele dia. Inuyasha desceu da moto e andou até a jovem. Kagome ouviu passos, mas não se mexeu. Parecia não ter mais vontade de fazer nada.

- Kagome... – A morena que estava, até então, cabisbaixa, quase deu um grito ao reconhecer a voz que a chamava. Ela se levantou e olhou na direção de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha... – Ela mal conseguia falar, seu coração parecia que ia pular do peito. Com um sorriso incrédulo, ela se jogou nos braços do meio-youkai. – Inuyasha, eu sinto muito. Eu...

- Está tudo bem, Kagome. – Respondeu Inuyasha apertando-a em seus braços. – Eu já sei de tudo. Mirok me contou. – Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas sentindo o corpo do ouro próximo ao seu.

**I came across a fallen tree**

**(Eu encontrei por acaso uma árvore caída)**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**(Eu senti seus ramos olhando para mim)**

**Is this the place, we use to love?**

**(Esse é o lugar, que costumamos amar?)**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**(Esse é o lugar com que eu estive sonhando?)**

- Mesmo assim, eu tenho que me explicar, Inuyasha. – Disse Kagome se afastando um pouco dele, mas sem deixar de tocá-lo. Talvez com medo de que ele desaparecesse. – Mesmo que tudo tenha sido um plano de Kouga e Kikyou, eu cai nele como uma idiota. Eu devia ter confiado em você. Eu devia saber que você nunca faria algo assim comigo. – Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Kagome. Inuyasha não conseguia vê-la assim sem consolá-la.

- Eu entendo, Kagome. Afinal, eu também cai na armadilha deles. – O meio-youkai passou os dedos pelo rosto de Kagome, tentando limpar as lágrimas, que caiam daqueles belos olhos. – Aliás eu fui um completo idiota ao confundir você com Kikyou, vocês não se parecem em nada. Ela nunca poderia chegar aos seus pés. – Kagome deu um leve sorriso.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**(E se você tem um minute por que nós não vamos)**

**Talk about that somewhere only we know?**

**(Falar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?)**

**This could be the end of everything**

**(Esse poderia ser o final de tudo)**

**So why don't we go**

**(Então por que não vamos)**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**(Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?)**

**[Somewhere only we know]**

**([Algum lugar que só nós conhecemos])**

- Então, o que fazemos agora? – Perguntou um pouco apreensiva.

- Não sei. – Inuyasha se aproximou dela. – Acho que temos que aceitar que somos humanos, pelo menos em parte. – Ele se referiu a si mesmo, dando um leve sorriso. – E podemos errar de vez em quando. E... Mesmo assim eu continuo te amando.

- Eu também te amo, Inuyasha. – E assim Inuyasha acabou com o pouco espaço entre eles e a beijou avidamente, como se não se vissem há séculos. O meio youkai passava as mãos pela cintura dela, enquanto a mesma puxava a nuca dele, como se ele pudesse escapar. Quando se apartaram, Kagome ficou encarando-o um pouco envergonhada.

- Isso quer dizer que ainda estamos namorando? – Perguntou a jovem.

- Mesmo você tendo dito que nunca ficaria comigo? – Indagou Inuyasha sorrindo. Se lhe perguntassem naquela manhã se ele voltaria a sentir-se feliz algum dia, ele diria nunca, mas agora parecia que nunca mais deixaria de sorrir. Kagome baixou os olhos, o rosto vermelho de vergonha, ao se lembrar de suas palavras.

- Eu... Eu...

- Estamos juntos, Kagome. – Disse o rapaz, levantando o rosto dela. – Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. – Com o sorriso mais lindo que Inuyasha já vira, Kagome voltou a se jogar nos braços dele.

**This could be the end of everything**

**(Esse poderia ser o final de tudo)**

**So why don't we go**

**(Então por que não vamos)**

**Somewhere only we know?**

**(Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?)**

**Somewhere only we know**

**(Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos)**

**Somewhere only we know**

**(Para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos)**

**[Somewhere Only We Know – Keane]**

¹ Tive que incluir esse momento "Supernatural" na história. Adoro essa série.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Agome chan: **Obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic, espero que goste do capítulo. Ps: Vamos ter que esperar mais um pouquinho para ver Kikyou e Kouga levarem um soco, rsrs... Bjaoo...

**nane-chan3****: **Que bom que não desistiu de ler a fic. Dessa vez não demorei tanto assim para postar. Espero que goste do capítulo, bjaoo...


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes de mais nada quero agradecer a todos que leem a fic e comentam e acompanham mesmo depois de eu demorar um século pra continuar. Também quero pedir desculpas e também a compreensão de vocês, porque não é por má vontade que demoro a postar, mas infelizmente tenho que trabalhar, estudar, escrever uma droga de TCC, e em meio a tudo isso sempre aparecem problemas familiares. Além disso, tenho alguns amigos no mundo não-virtual que adoram reclamar por não me verem com frequência, e por isso me arrastam às suas casas, rs(essa parte não é tão ruim). Por isso peço que compreendam a minha demora. Só quero deixar claro que eu não desisto das minhas fanfics. Pode demorar um pouco, mas vou continuar todas elas. Por isso não desistam de mim ainda, ok? Arigatou! Bjaoo...**

**Capítulo 14 – A Gente Voltou**

**Polícias abaixem as armas  
E troquem carícias  
Que a gente voltou**

Inuyasha dormiu na casa de sua mãe e pela manhã buscou Kagome na casa dela. A jovem o acompanharia à casa de seu pai para que ele buscasse suas coisas. Isso significava mais um dia sem aula, mas um dia a mais ou a menos não faria diferença. Além disso, Sango e Mirok, que estavam a par de tudo, anotariam a matéria para eles.

O meio-youkai e Kagome seguiram para a casa do pai dele de moto. Kagome sorria, abraçada a Inuyasha. Estava muito feliz por estar junto dele novamente. Fora uma idiota ao cair no golpe de Kouga e Kikyou, mas nunca mais cairia numa armadilha dessas. Nunca mais agiria como uma louca sendo guiada pelo medo de que seu passado se repetisse.

Inuyasha também estava radiante. Dava graças aos céus por ter superado seu orgulho e ter ido atrás da jovem. Sem ela sua vida era monótona e sem sentido. E sentia calafrios ao pensar que poderia ter destruído sua vida por se deixar levar pelo ódio de Kouga e Kikyou. Provavelmente Narak também estava envolvido... Mas isso agora não importava mais. Só o que importava era ele e Kagome.

**Bandidos de gorro  
Não subam o morro, relaxem  
Que a gente voltou**

Chegando a casa de seu pai, Inuyasha guiou Kagome até a sala, onde Sesshoumaru lia um jornal.

- Olá, irmãozinho. – Disse o youkai baixando o jornal. – Pensei que tivesse fugido de casa. – Nesse momento ele viu Kagome.

- Oi, Sesshoumaru. – Respondeu o meio-youkai sorrindo. – Esta é Kagome. Minha namorada.

- Oi. – Sesshoumaru se aproximou da jovem e lhe estendeu a mão. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu. – Respondeu Kagome um pouco vermelha e apertou a mão dele. Sesshoumaru era muito parecido com Inuyasha.

- Se sente prazer em me conhecer, então Inuyasha não deve ter falado muito sobre mim. – A morena sorriu e Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

**Mas e se a gente separa  
Se a gente para e se parará  
Para que se a gente para  
O mundo acabou**

- Não começa, Sesshoumaru. – Falou Inuyasha começando a subir as escadas. – Só vim pegar minhas coisas e depois vamos embora. – Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que o irmão era um caso perdido.

- Pelo menos deixe a garota almoçar. Já está quase na hora mesmo. – O youkai ofereceu o braço a Kagome, que aceitou um pouco envergonhada, e levou-a para a sala de jantar, o que fez Inuyasha arregalar os olhos em surpresa. Parece que a noiva de seu irmão realmente estava mudando o jeito dele de se comportar. – Desculpe o meu irmão. Ele nunca teve muita educação. – Sesshoumaru e Kagome deixaram Inuyasha para trás, ainda observando-os incredulamente. – Além disso, assim teremos tempo de contar à Kagome suas histórias de infância e mostrar algumas fotos. – O meio-youkai franziu o cenho revoltado e seguiu os dois. É claro que tinha que haver um motivo oculto por trás da gentileza de Sesshoumaru.

**Médicos nas UTIs  
Larguem seus bisturis  
Que a gente voltou**

Depois do almoço, Inuyasha pegou suas coisas e ele e Kagome se prepararam para partir.

- Obrigada pela hospitalidade, Sesshoumaru. – Disse a jovem ao sair da casa.

- De nada. – Respondeu o youkai com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Volte quando quiser.

- Está doente hoje, Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Inuyasha se aproximando do irmão com uma cara preocupada. – Deve estar com febre. – Ele testou a temperatura de Sesshoumaru colocando a mão na testa dele.

- Não seja ridículo, Inuyasha. – Respondeu o youkai com um olhar entediado. O meio-youkai afastou a mão rindo. Kagome observava os dois com um sorriso. – E não pense que não percebi que você está tentando fugir do casamento.

- Calúnia! – Respondeu Inuyasha indignado. – Eu venho no dia do casamento. Mesmo que tenha que usar terno.

- Acho bom que cumpra sua palavra. – Disse Sesshoumaru. – Você também está convidada Kagome. Pela primeira vez nossa família vai ver Inuyasha acompanhado. – O youkai deu um sorriso cínico para o irmão. – Sabe o que isso significa, irmãozinho? Você vai poder acabar com todos aqueles boatos sobre sua sexualidade. – Inuyasha suspirou fingindo aborrecimento.

- Alguns de nós nunca crescem. – Respondeu enquanto sentava na moto. – Acho melhor irmos agora, Kagome. Assim não pegaremos trânsito. – A jovem concordou com a cabeça e sentou atrás dele. – Até logo, Sesshy. – Isso fez com que o youkai estreitasse os olhos. Inuyasha sabia como esse apelido irritava o irmão.

- Até, Inu-kun. – Agora foi a vez de Inuyasha estreitar os olhos. O que fez Sesshoumaru rir. – Tchau, Kagome.

- Tchau. – E assim os dois partiram.

* * *

**Pacientes à beira da morte  
Reparem que sorte:  
A gente voltou**

Inuyasha e Kagome chegaram por volta das três na casa dele, onde encontraram sua mãe.

- Quer dizer que vocês conseguiram se acertar? – Perguntou ela ao ver os dois entrarem na casa de mãos dadas. A jovem assentiu sorrindo e soltou a mão do meio-youkai para se aproximar de Izayoi.

- Muito obrigada por me ajudar no outro dia. Se não fosse a conversa que tive com a senhora não sei o que teria feito. – A jovem abraçou a mãe de Inuyasha, que corou com o gesto. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada com tanta gentileza.

- Ora, o que é isso? – Disse Izayoi correspondendo ao abraço, um pouco sem jeito. – Não foi nada. – Kagome se afastou e sorriu novamente para ela.

- Foi sim. – Inuyasha também se aproximou e abraçou sua mãe.

- Dessa vez, não vou mais embora. – Izayoi sorriu.

- Obrigada, filho.

* * *

**Pacientes à beira da morte  
Reparem que sorte:  
A gente voltou**

Mais tarde Inuyasha e Kagome encontraram Mirok e Sango numa lanchonete para poderem contar tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior. Os amigos ficaram aliviados com as notícias.

- Ainda bem que vocês se entenderam. – Disse Sango sorrindo. – Eu estava me sentindo péssima com o que aconteceu. – Mirok concordou.

- Sango tem razão. Era uma situação horrível. – Ele tomou um gole de seu suco. – Vocês vão para a faculdade amanhã?

- Com certeza. – Respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo para Kagome. – Nós queremos muito ver a cara que Kouga e Kikyou vão fazer ao perceberem que seu plano não deu certo.

- Ah! Eu também quero muito ver a cara daquela bruxa ao encontrar vocês juntos. – Disse Sango animada. Mirok e os outros não puderam deixar de rir. O dia seguinte prometia ser um dia empolgante.

* * *

**Você que tá no titanic  
Parou o chilique  
Que gente voltou**

A primeira aula já estava quase acabando e Kagome e Inuyasha ainda não haviam chegado. Sango e Mirok começavam a ficar preocupados.

- Viram só? – Disse Kikyou a seus amigos, que incluíam Kouga. – Aquela idiota não teve coragem de vir hoje de novo. Também, depois do que fizemos com ela. – Kouga riu.

- O meio-youkai nunca mais apareceu. – Disse o youkai lobo. – Deve ter percebido que seu lugar não é aqui. – Todos do grupo riram.

**Não entra na bad, Romeu  
Julieta morreu  
Mas a gente voltou**

De repente a porta se abriu e Inuyasha entrou de mãos dadas com Kagome, deixando a turma toda boquiaberta.

- Vocês estão atrasados. – Disse o professor como rosto sério. – E têm faltado muito ultimamente.

- Desculpe, professor. – Pediu Inuyasha. – Eu tive alguns problemas familiares e Kagome me apoiou nesse momento difícil. – O meio-youkai ergueu a mão da jovem e a beijou. – Ela tem sido um anjo.

- Hm. Espero que faltar aulas não se torne um hábito para vocês.

- Com certeza não, professor. – Respondeu Kagome, puxando Inuyasha para seus lugares. – Vem Inu-chan. – Kikyou, Kouga e o grupo deles pareciam não acreditar.

- Não pode ser! – Gritou Kikyou levantando enfurecida de sua carteira.

- Senhorita Kikyou, acho melhor que você se retire da sala, já que parece não ser capaz de agir com educação. – Falou o professor.

A jovem bufou e saiu da sala batendo a porta com força.

**Para que se a gente para o mundo  
Para que se a gente para  
Para que se a gente para o mundo  
Para que se a gente para  
Para que se a gente para o mundo para.**

**[A Gente Voltou – Clarice Falcão]**

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

nane-chan3

Priy Taisho

Agome chan

Kah

Guest


End file.
